The Strongest is Most Wanted
by christmasgirl8
Summary: takes place after the cell games. Goku is still alive, and the Supreme Ki's have already been discovered. The Z team is finally at peace, but one day, Gohan gets a surprise from outer space...and not a good one.
1. Gohan Becomes a Target

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!

The Strongest is Most Wanted

Gohan Becomes a Target

* * *

It was a normal day for the Z warriors. Birds were singing, sun was shining, a cool breeze came through every so often. Those are just signs of a beautiful spring day. The Son family were having an awesome day. Goku and Gohan trained for hours and hours until they couldn't train anymore and well, you already know that Chi Chi didn't like it at all. But you know those two, they just wont listen.

"GOKU!" Chi Chi yell out the window at her exhausted husband. Goku already knew what she was yelling about. He was a little scared by the thought of what Chi Chi was going to do to him. Gohan was told to do homework and Goku to leave him alone. But hard headed Goku talked Gohan into training. Not that Gohan was upset about it or anything. Actually gohan wanted his dad to save him.

"Im coming Chi Chi". Goku pushed himself off the ground and lifted his already asleep son off the ground and limped a little bit toward the house. Goku felt something warm and thick in his hand. When he looked to see what it was, it was blood. Gohan was bleeding badly. Just by the site of how much Gohan was bleeding, Goku almost dropped him. Goku couldn't believe that gohan could with stand so much injury and still train as hard and as long as he did.

"GOKUUU!" Chi Chi yelled getting very impatient and already upset about the fact that Goku had gohan traning instead of studing.

"O... im sorry Chi Chi im coming!" " Think fast goku! you have to hide this blood or Chi Chi will...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" freak out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!" Chi Chi cried out loud.

"Chi Chi calm down. Your gonna wake gohan. and besides he's fine" Goku said calmly.

"FINE! THIS DOES NOT LOOK FINE TO ME GOKU! Chi Chi yelled still freaking out

"Look, calm down hun. He just over did it a bit..."

"A BIT!"

"Chi Chi, please calm down. If you can't tell gohan is still bleeding and the yelling and freaking out is not helping at al..."

All goku felt was something hard come across the back of his head "OUCH! CHI CHI THAT HURTS"

"THAT HURTS! IF THAT HURTS THEN HOW DO YOU THINK GOHAN FEELS! Chi chi still shouting

"Look im sorry chi chi. Im just trying to keep gohan on top of his game that's all. Besides he's the one who beat cell, not me remember."

"I suppose.."

"and if i recall, you told me you were cheering for gohan the whole time he was fighting..."

"AND THAT NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Chi Chi felt tears coming to her eyes as her mind went back to the cell games. Before she could drifed off to a flashback, goku distracted her to keep her from remembering everything that happened.

"Chi Chi i need to get in the house to try and stop gohan's bleeding. Ill give him a sensu bean." Chi Chi moved out the way so that goku could get in the house. Once inside he ran to his bedroom and grabbed two sensu beans. One for him and one for gohan. But just that quick, goku forgot that gohan was sleep. He had to wake him up.

"Gohan...GOHAN Wake up son!" Goku shook him until his eyes blinked open.

"OUUUCCHH! SOMETHING HUUURRTTSSS" Gohan screamed to the top of his lungs

"gohan, you have to be still son." Goku said trying to make sure he didn't see all the blood.

"Whats wrong with me, it hurts!" Gohan tried to get up but it felt like his ribs were about to fall out. When he placed his hand on his side, he felt nothing but wetness, his eyes got very wide as he looked down and notice all the blood that came from his body. " Is that all my blood! Mom, Dad..."

"Gohan, just calm down and eat the sensu bean" goku said trying to calm him down

With out second thought, gohan took the bean from goku and ate it as quick as he could. With in three seconds, the big dash like cut closed completely up and he stopped bleeding. Gohan was like new again.

"Ahh... that feels much better...Thanks daddy." Gohan said now relaxed. Goku walked up to gohan

"Your welcome son. And next time we train, you better tell me when something is wrong. we dont want this to happen again now do we?" Goku said standing over gohan.

"Yes sir and No sir." Gohan and goku laughed

"I thought i will never find myself saying this but, thank god for sensu beans." Goku laughed a little more at chi chi

" See now your getting the hang of it chi chi..."

"AND THAT THE LAST TIME YOU WILL HEAR ME SAY THAT BECAUSE GOHAN...,"

Goku and gohan had disappered before her eyes because they already know what she was going to say, and they wanted to make it a simple fact that they didnt hear her say she didnt want gohan to train or fight anymore.

"I need a vacation" chi chi said going up stairs. She passed by a family picture with all of them on it and just stared at it.

* * *

There were monitors everywhere, with bright lights, scans, different planets and more. As the aliens moved to find their next location to strike.

"I want a status report on this part of space. Is our mission complete here?" A man standing 5 foot 8 with orange colored skin and spiky white hair almost like the sayians. In a better description, he looks almost like Jeice form the Ginyu Force, but more built. Kenshin is one of the stronger hitch men on Malvrick's crew. He is never fearful and always gets what he wants...or some body will pay the price. So, thats why it didn't take long for the controls men to get the results.

"Master Kenshin, we have no more locks on people that has power levels over Lord Malvrick. Shal we continue our quest in another part of space?" one of the controls men ask.

"Yes lets continue in the next part of space controls men. I cant wait to find somebody worthy of fighting. Maybe in this part, we might get lucky. Wouldn't you say Caesar?

"you got that right ken-ken. I'm tired of this one-shot kill thing. I wanna fight!" said Caesar smashing his fist together. Caesar is the one of the huge fighters that shows no mercy to no fighter. To Caesar, size doesn't matter.

"Yeah. and don't call me Ken-Ken." kenshin said

"well, why not, it's just a little ole nick name for ya..."

"It's just not right for me Caesar. Besides, im not going around calling you C C am I?" Kenshin said with a little teasing in his voice. He had a little smirk on his face because he knows Caesar is sensitive about his name.

"No and dont start." Caesar glared at Kenshin for teasing him.

"Now now men, you need to control yourselves, save all that anger for our next target." A long black haired, gray man said from a distance.

"O Karta, we didnt see you there." Karta is almost like Kenshin, but a little more merciful...that is until you really piss him off.

"Yeah, come join us" Caesar said

"Sure, as long as i get a say so on our next planet" Karta went and sat down next to Kenshin as they looked over one of the monitors for their next target.

"Well, aren't we hard at work."

"Well, Vein, come and join the fun why dont cha"

"Naa...ill let you guys take care of that stuff. the last three targets i picked were weak and no fun." Vein said. Vein is a villan that can get into your mind and take complete control of your body and powers. And also one hell of a fighter. Vein looks like another Spice but not as built as he was. Stronger that he looks. (from the Garlic Jr saga the one with the white hair)

"Well alright. hey wheres Crusher and Slicer?" Caesar asked

"Yeah and Vensin" Karta said

"Crusher and Slicer are with Lord Malvrick. and Vensin is no where to be found. You know him, only see him when there's a battle." Crusher is more human like and can easily get confused with a sayain, he's also the other huge fighter that has to strength to crush a bolder with just a normal hug, and Slicer is a green and flexible man, thinner that the others. Has daggers for nails that can cut you in half with one whip.

"MASTERS! WE HAVE A LOCK THATS SOME WHERE CLOSE TO THAT PLANET FRIEZA BLEW UP!If i am correct, the planet was called Namek Lets see,..." the controls men tapped in a lot of keys until something popped up on the screen.

"There. It's call Planet EARTH sir. It saids here that there are remaining Sayains living on this planet and they have power levels like no other. There's also Namekians living on this planet sir.

"What? Namekians, what are they doing living on earth?" Kenshin said

"And Sayains. I thought they were all killed a long time ago by Frieza?" Caesar asked

"They were. Some survived. " A deep voice came from the dark part of the space ship

"O LORD MALVRICK! We were so caught up in this planet, we didn't know you were here! Our apologies Lord!" Kenshin explained

" No need for explanation. I simply visualize you all doing you jobs. Now tell me more about this planet and who on Earth could be more powerful than me on such a worthless planet." Lord Malvrick said.

"Yes sir." Kenshin followed his orders and did more research on earth. There were several screens that popped up and one was all white. When that screen popped up, Kenshin stopped typing and looked.

"HOLY COW!" Kenshin nearly jumped out of his chair from excitement after finding the results.

"What is the matter. Start talking NOW! Malvrick ordered.

"Nothings the matter sir!. It seems that we have four sayians living on earth and all of their power levels are off the charts, but we can still take them down Lord Malvrick."

"Good thats what i want to hear." Malvrick was about to turn around when Kenshin spoke up

"Um, lord malvrick, that's not all" Kenshin said

"Well talk"

"One of the sayians power level surpasses yours more than you will ever know!" Kenshin said nervously

"What! Let me see." Malvrick walked over to the monitor and searched the screen up and down. Seeing a power level higher than the gods themselves, Malvrick was more determined to get to earth.

"Well, well boy's looks like we've found our next target. SET NEXT COURSE TO EARTH!" Malvrick order

"Yes sir. By the way would you like for me to find out who this person is with such a high power level

my Lord?"

"Please." Malvrick said

"Yes my lord. Men help me find this piece of meat!"

"Vensin. I didnt hear you come up. How long have you been standing there?" Malvrick said

"Long enough to here whats going on. So it's earth is it? Vensin said with scratchy sounding voice. Vensin looks almost like a snake by the face, but on a body.

"Yes. it is..."

"LORD MALVRICK!" kenshin shouted from the monitors

"Kenshin you dont have to shout. but you will have to when i go deaf and thats if you shout again!"

"IM SORRY LORD BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO COME AND SEE THIS!" Kenshin said with a shocked look on his face.

Malvrick walked up to the monitors to find out what had never fearful Kenshin so worked up. When he looked at the monitor, he saw a little boy with spiky black hair. But he looked like a human.

"KENSHIN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS JOKE! THIS IS A HUMAN BEING NOT A SAYIAN!" Malvrick said angerly

"NO SIR IM NOT JOKING I WOULD NEVER JOKE WITH YOU! This boy is half sayain, half earthling. Kenshin said and pointed

"You've gotta be kidding me! That little brat is stronger than Lord Malvrick!" Caesar said

"NO kidding!

Malvrick studied the monitor a little longer to see if he has ran into any formal fighters during his journey. And he hasn't, which makes this a whole new deal.

"Get me to the planet earth. I want to meet this boy" Malvrick said

"Yes sir. " All the men said together. Kenshin stood and looked around to see all of the warriors running back and forth getting ready for the next invasion.

* * *

"Um dad?"

"Yeah son?" Goku answered with food stuffed in his mouth

" Dont you think mom's gonna be even more upset with use when we go back home?" gohan said a little nervous

"Gohan you know your mother and your mother knows me. Of course she's gonna be up set." goku said

Gohan just looked at his father eating all the food up. Goku and Gohan went to kami's lookout for a quick get away. While resting there Mr. Popo fixed them something to eat because he knows how goku loves to eat.

"Hey dad?"

"hm?

"um now that cell's gone, and you all keep saying im the strongest now, what do you think about me?"

Goku just stop eating completely, put his food down and looked at gohan. Goku put his hands on gohan's shoulders and said

"The same way i thought of you before all of that Gohan. The only thing that has changed about you is your age. and a lot comes with every year you turn a different age. Your more confident, smarter in battles and training, stronger, and you grew some height. Son, you are amazing. I will never think of you as anything else but my son and my best friend."

Gohan gave his dad a hug and Goku gave him a kiss on his fore head. Gohan hates it when Goku gets all musshy like that. He saids it makes him feel like a girl. Goku just laughed at gohan when he had a crazy look on his face after he kissed him. Gohan never wants to tell him , but he loves it when he kisses him. when their not in public.

"Look son, i love you more than anything and you know that. You are still my son no matter what ok."

"OK."Gohan said with a big smile

"and to let you know, no matter what happens from now on, I really dont care how strong you've become," gohan got a little sad from hearing him say that. After all the training he's done to try and empress his father, he just sits there and saids he doesn't care. But gohan got the wrong idea. goku continued with its speech

"I'll never let anything happen to you. You are MY SON AND THAT'S THAT!"

Gohan put a big smile on his face knowing everything was going to be ok. well, thats what he thought...Chp 2 coming soon


	2. Approaching Earth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

The Strongest is Most Wanted

Approaching Earth

* * *

Goku and Gohan left the look out, heading home. Gohan was really loving the time he was spending with Goku. He has to make the best of it, because he's sure if he will be able to really hang out with him for like three days, because of his homework, and with his mother being mad already. Her heads probably on fire by now. Hey maybe she will cut him some slack, since this was all Goku's fault. "Yeah like that will happen." Gohan said to himself softly.

"Hmm, did you say something Gohan?" Goku asked with a questionably look on his face. "O..I was just talking to myself, it's nothing." Gohan said while waving his hand meaning it was no big deal.

"Well. Alright. Hey, what do you say we race home. The last one home has to help Chi Chi cook, clean, and do laundry for the next three days." Right when Goku finished his sentence, Gohan was already far ahead of him.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU GET WAY UP THERE THAT FAST!" Goku asked with a shocking expression on his face.

"Sorry dad, but mom's already mad at us, so I don't think three days of chores with her will be too fun. And besides, I have homework, so you can forget about wining this race!" Gohan said with a big smile on his face. Goku forgot Gohan had a lot of homework to do and he didn't want to put too much on his shoulders. So, he slacked off some to make sure he wins. Goku was wowed by how fast Gohan was flying. As Gohan flew on, his speed and his power nearly blew him away. Goku wondered how can he still be so strong. After all he has taken some months off after the Cell games. "_How is it that he can still be so strong and he has not done any training until yesterday? Is it because he surpassed a Super Sayain level to a SSJ 2? Wait, that can't be it. Gohan should have lost some of that power by now."_ Goku was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was dropping lower and lower into the forest. "_Is it possible that Gohan is getting stronger without training..._

_"_DADDY LOOK OUT!" When Goku looked up, he went face first into a huge tree. He hit the tree so hard, the tree stalk broke and started falling. Goku got tangled in the tree branches and he feel along with the tree.

"TTTIIIIMMMMBBBBEERRRRRR" Gohan shouted from the sky as he watched his father go down with the tree. The tree made a very loud crashing sound when it hit the ground. A few seconds later, Goku finally came out of the tangly branches and floated back up with Gohan. The first thing Gohan saw was a big red mark on his face. He was covered from head to toe with sticks and leaves from the tree and the ground.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Gohan pointed his finger at his father and laugh and laugh and laugh. "What were you doing! Day dreaming?

"Well, not really. I was thinking about something that's all." Goku rubbed his nose to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Gohan floated up to him to get a closer look of his face.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked

"I think you should of did that before laughing son." Goku said a little embarrassed.

" Im sorry dad, but i couldn't help it. You look so silly." Gohan help Goku pick some of the leaves and stick off of him. Gohan wanted to tease him a little more. So he started singing very teasingly and softly...

"**_Daddy got into a fight with the trees"_**

**_"and the trees won"_**

"Gohan, that's not nice son" Goku said giggling at his son's silliness. Gohan kelp singing

_**"The all mighty Super Sayain was defeated by a tree"**_

"GOHAN!' Goku shouted feeling even more embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll stop." Seeing the he really wasn't in the playing mood any more. He looked at he with concern...

"What were you thinking about?" Gohan asked him

"O nothing, it's not important. Man my face feels numb. Look lets just go home now." Goku said while floating pass Gohan. Gohan wanted to know what was wrong with him. "_Daddy, whats wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden? He's been acting like he doesn't care for anything anymore. Maybe he thinks he's not much useful to earth anymore since I'm the strongest now." _Gohan thought to himself. Goku started flying faster and faster. "_Man, is he that ready to get home" _Gohan increased his speed to keep up with Goku. "_Why is he flying so fast?"_ And then, thats when it hit him...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Gohan flew as fast as he could to pass Goku

"YOUR NOT GONNA FOOL ME LIKE THAT AGAIN DADDY! YOUR NOT GONNA WIN THIS RACE!" Gohan shouted behind him

"DARN! I thought I had him" Goku sped up and passed Gohan. Then Gohan increased his speed and passed Goku. Before Gohan knew it, a blond light shot pass him and he hear..."NA NANNY NA NA!"

"DADDY, THATS NOT FAIR!" Gohan then turned into SSJ 2 and passed Goku. Then Goku transformed to SSJ 2 and tried to pass Gohan, but he couldn't. Gohan was just too fast. Up ahead he could see their house and he just admitted defeat.

"_Well, looks like I'm gonna be helping Chi Chi out for the next three days. I'm so proud of you son." _They landed in the front yard with out checking to see if Chi Chi was around.

"HA! I TOLD Y...* Goku slapped his hand over Gohan's mouth and put his finger on his lips letting him know to be quiet. Gohan nodded. They pushed the door open and peeked inside to see if Chi Chi was around. There was no sign of her. So, they both tip toed through the living room and the kitchen.

"_Good, no sign of her yet."_ Goku thought to himself. Gohan was about to go up the stairs when Goku stopped him, reminding him to be quiet. He nodded and they went up the stairs, pass the Goku's bedroom and into Gohan's room. They both sighed in relief that Chi Chi was no where in sight. They looked at each other, smiled and gave thumbs up for a good job...

"GOKU AND GOHAN!" Chi Chi shouted from behind them. They both fell to the floor with their hands on their chest because she scared them to half to death.

"Oh boy. I should of just used Instant Transmission." Goku said Gohan stopped and looked at his father after what he just said...

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled at his father for not thinking of that in the first place.

* * *

"Controls men, where are we?" Kenshin order.

"SIR. We're at least two days from earth sir. Would you like for us to go faster?" One of the controls man ask.

Kenshin was pumped up and ready to fight, but he had to go by Malvrick orders. "No men. We shall go at normal speed. We must carry out Lord Malvrick's orders."

"SIR!" The controls men answered with high confidence and went back to work. The ship has been very busy since they set their location to planet Earth.

"It seems that Lord Malvrick has plans for the soldiers wouldn't you say.?" Vensin asked curiously.

"It looks like it. Those sayians are nothing to play with. Their power levels are enormous to them, but nothing to us." Karta answered.

"Just one thing to remember," Vein hardly speaks. Only when necessary. " they can hide their power. In meaning, they can show you one part, but they have much more power they don't want you to know about. So, when your fighting , tell them to give it their all. I their all is nothing to you, then just kill them off. Never underestimate your opponent." Vein put it straight for them. DON'T WASTE TIME.

"Aw, just when I thought we were gonna have some fun, we have to hurry up and kill them." Caesar said

"But he said if their all is nothing..." Kenshin pointed out. When Caesar made it to Earth, he didn't want to go on a hunt and didn't know what they were looking for.

"Hey yeah! ALL RIGHT I WANT YOU ALL TO FIND ALL OF THE STRONGEST WARRIORS ON EARTH. We're gonna make a decision right now. Who's gonna fight who." Caesar ordered

"YES SIR" The controls men did a scan search on earth and where they lived. The only thing they didn't have were their names.

"O man, I can't wait to kick some ass HA HA! Caesar getting excited thinking they are about to take out the last of the sayian race.

"SIRS! We've lock on your opponents. There are five of them. NO WAIT!" Kenshin didnt like it what the controls men make mistakes.

"CONTROLS MEN I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD IT!" KENSHIN SAID GETTING UPSET.

"NO NO PLEASE SIR! WE DID BUT THIS JUST POPPED UP!" Kenshin looked at the screen and eyes went wide.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CERTAIN ABOUT THIS ONE! Kenshin getting more and more excited by the minute.

"That's what the scan picked up sir." Karta look at the screen and his eyes went wide.

"But this warrior is a girl." Karta said. A girl indeed it was. Android 18 was also in the count.

"Hold on," Kenshin looked at a picture of Goku and something went off in his head.

"CONTROLS MEN, DO RESEARCH ON LORD MALVRICK'S OPPONENT AGAIN! I think i just made a discovery." Caesar walked up to the screen and looked.

"What is it?" Caesar asked curious. "You'll see." Kenshin said with a smirk." The controls men found Gohan's file once again and let the squad search for what they were looking for.

"Yes. And it's just what i thought." Kenshin looked over at one of the controls men that wasn't doing anything "YOU!" Kenshin pointed toward one of the controls men. He stood within half a second.

"YES SIR"

"I need you to go and get Lord Malvrick and tell him we've just discovered something that might interest him." Kenshin ordered.

"RIGHT AWAY SIR!" The controls man left with out another word.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

The doors to the control room swished open and entered Malvrick

"Alright I'm here. Now what's the meaning of dragging me out of my quarters men?"

"Sir, we've just made a discovery that will make you smile. Take a look." Malvrick moved closer to the screen and seen Gohan's picture and five others.

"THE GIRL! THE GIRL IS SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME SMILE WHAT KIND OF A MAN DO YOU THINK I AM KENSHIN!"

"NO SIR! NOT THE GIRL! Look at your opponent." Malvrick looked for a minunte.

"Yeah, and what about him? He's strong and when i get there, he's dead."

"Now look at the other pictures. See a similar face?" Malvrick looked onto the screen and came across Goku's picture.

"Oh, what's this?" Malvrick studied Goku's picture.

"This is your opponents father. He's a full blooded sayian, and has been in many fights and also incredibly strong." Kenshin explained

"And?" Malvrick getting impatient with the games

"Well, your opponent is stronger then his own father. And he's just half sayian!" That indeed put a smile on Malvrick's face.

"Oh yes, this will be lovely. HOW FAR ARE WE FROM EARTH.?" Malvrick asked

"About two days sir." Kenshin responded. Malvrick knew this was going to be the greatest battle he's ever been in. A half breed stronger than his father, which is a full blooded sayain.

"SIR! WE'VE JUST JUST GOT VISUAL OF PLANET EARTH! WE ARE APPROACHING FASTER THAN WE THOUGHT. PLEASE FOR GIVE US FOR ANY MIST...

"No mistakes make and no apologies needed. Just get me to Earth." Malvrick said with eager in his voice.

"YES SIR!" After that, the controls men went back to work...chp 3 coming soon...


	3. Goku's Worries

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLL Z

The Strongest is Most Wanted

Goku's Worries

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo agreed to meet up in the mountains to train, just for the fun of it. Goku decided to fly instead of doing instant transmission, because he wanted a good moment to himself to let his mind rest. "_Gohan, you just don't know how worried I am about you..._

_"Goku."_

_"I know you've grown into an amazing fighter with unbelievable power, that you have..._

_"Goku!"_

_"I'm still worried that..._

_"_GOKU!"

"Huh," Goku looked to the side and seen Krillin and Trunks flying next to him with questionably looks on their faces. "Krillin! Trunks! Hey you

guys!

"Man Goku, are you alright? Krillin ask.

"Oh...yeah. I'm just need to get a little exercise, that's all." He looked around to see if Vegeta or Piccolo came with them. "Hey, were's Vegeta? He didn't come with you Trunks?"

"Dad told me go come along with Krillin. He was gonna catch up." Trunks said with a smile. Goku read his face expression very clearly.

"That sly dog! He's with Bulma is he!" Trunks nearly fell out the sky and kriillin just laughed , because Goku knew right off the back what Vegeta was doing. Bulma and Vegeta's relationship has been going well. Vegeta didn't want anybody to know what was going on, especially Goku.

"Goku! How did you figure that out! Oh man, dad's gonna kill me"

"For what? It's not like you came out and told. Goku just figured it out." Krillin said while laughing.

"What? Krillin, you knew about it too? " Trunks asked him.

"No, but it's some good juice." Krillin finally stopped laughing.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't tease him about it. So, calm down." Goku knew Vegeta and Bulma were getting more interment with each other. He just never said anything about, because it was no one's business. At that time, he just wanted to play around with Trunks.

"So, where's Gohan? Wait, let me guess, " Krillin put two fingers on his head "he's at home doing homework"

"Yep. Chi Chi's got em tied down. I tried to get him off, but Chi Chi threw me out before I get even ask." Krillian looked down and noticed they were in the mountains. "Hey, we're here." They slowed down to find a good spot to train. " Do ya think Piccolo's already made it?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked around spotted Piccolo sitting down on a cliff meditating. "There he is. Lets go guys." They flew down to the cliff and landed in front of Piccolo to get his attention. Goku was the first to speak..

"Hey, been waiting long?"

"If you're asking me that because I'm meditating, don't worry. I just arrived myself. I figured you were gonna need a little time due to trying to get Gohan out, but I see that he's not here." Goku just giggled because he didn't get a chance to get Gohan out...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Goku walked upstairs to see if he could get Gohan to sneak out. He walked up to his bedroom door and peaked inside his room. There were books and paper everywhere. "Aw man. He's still doing homework" He went back down stairs and left him along for about two hours hoping he would be done._

_2 HOURS LATER:_

_"Gosh, how long is it going to take." He then had an idea. Goku pushed his door just a little bit..._

_"Goku!" Goku jumped around and saw Chi Chi standing behind him with an iron pan. "Chi Chi, um, I wasn't doing anythi..._

_"Leave... Gohan... ALONE! He is DOING his homework and NOBODY is going to disturb him!" Chi Chi yelled._

_"But Chi Chi I..._

_"LEAVE! Gohan is NOT training with you today. Especially after the last time. I don't want to see him like that again!"_

_PRESENT TIME:_

"Yeah. Chi Chi wasn't too happy with me trying to get him out again." Goku said while scratching the back of his head. All, of a sudden, he felt a strong Ki coming their way. "Someone's coming guys, and their pretty strong." The person with the strong Ki came in clear view."Hey it's Vegeta!" Vegeta swooped down to the cliff and landed by Trunks. They all just stared at Vegeta with little smirks on their faces, except Trunks and Piccolo, and not one blinked. Vegeta noticed them staring at him. "What are you all looking at!" he asked wondering whats going on. Goku giggled and answered...

"Nothing. Now lets get start..."

"HOLD ON! BOY, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM!" Vegeta yelled and his face turned completely red!

"NO Father! I didn't tell..."

"Vegeta, just let it go. The more we stay on the subject, the more we're gonna know." Goku said trying to drop the topic. Vegeta gave Goku a 'we'll talk about this later' look. Goku put on a big silly grin and nodded an 'OK' to him.

"OK you guys, how bout we get started." With that said, they floated into the sky and started training.

* * *

"Oh my, this is something I've never felt. It's...it's horrible!" King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory stood in one spot. Frozen with terror from how dark, mind blowing and bone chilling the Kai felt. " This is not good. This is not good at all!" King Kai was shaking with fear from head to toe. If he had hair, he would pull it all from panicking. " O my, this is a million times worse than Cell! It's headed towards Earth"

"Indeed it is, and the worse part of it all, is that Goku and the others are unaware of it." King Kai turned around to the familiar voice to find Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai and Old Kai. The looks on their faces are what scared King kai even more. The energy they've just discovered had his mind so off, he didn't hear what the Elder Kai said.

"King Kai, did you not hear what I said?" King Kai was brought back to reality by Elder Kai.

"Huh, what?"

"Goku and the others are unaware of this power."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THEY DON'T KNOW!" Supreme Kai shook his head signaling 'no'. "We were hoping you've talked to him by now." Supreme Kai said.

"No. No I haven't...O dear. I HAVE TO TRY AND CONTACT HIM!"

* * *

Goku and the others have been training none stop. The whole time they were training, Piccolo could tell something was wrong with Goku. His fighting was a little off and he was not concentration like he usually does. _"Ummm, whats wrong with you..._

"Uh Piccolo, you've been sitting here for a while now. You ok?" Krillin asked

"I'm fine, but Goku's not. Haven't you notice how his fighting technique, it's not very good...

"KAKAROT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Vegeta yelled. Piccolo and Krillin looked up to see that Vegeta and Goku had stopped fighting and Goku was catching his breath.

"Why are you acting like an amateur! If your not serious about training then go home...

"NO! No. I'm sorry Vegeta, I...just got a lot on my mind. Maybe I just need to take a break." Goku floated down to the cliffs with Krillin and Piccolo. Trunks and Vegeta looked at each other a little confused, because Goku never gave up. Trunks and Vegeta followed behind Goku to the cliffs.

"Goku, whats wrong and don't lie to me." Goku can't fool Piccolo because he can since that something is wrong.

"Alright you got me." Goku sat down on a rock to rest and talk with his friends. "It's just that...I'm worried about Gohan thats all." Piccolo jumped up from his spot panicking

"What, Gohan, is something wrong with him?"

"NO! Nothings wrong Piccolo, calm down." Piccolo sat back down ready to listen to what Goku. "Now, you all know that every villian we've faced together was originally after me. Well, now that Gohan is stronger than me, I'm afraid that...

"That they might come after Gohan now. Because he's stronger." Krillin finished the sentence for him. "I knew this would come up one day. I was just waiting for it."

"You guys, I cant stand knowing the fact that my son might be in danger one day. I hate to admit it, but I really hate myself for putting Gohan through all of this. Chi Chi never wanted Gohan to fight, now I see why." There was silence for a moment until Goku started talking again.

"Gohan means everything to me. I love him to death and I just can't shake this feeling that their might be some one out there that wants to kill him. At that moment, I would really want to be in his shoes, and he be in mines."

At that point, they really didn't know what to tell him...

* * *

"Sir Kenshin, we are not far from Earth as of now. Shal we start preparing our battle equipment?"

"Yes. And get the rest of the warriors in the autotorium. This next battle is far more important to Lord Malvrick than any other we have had. So, we have to be in tip top shape before we go into war."

"YES SIR!"...chp 4 coming soon


	4. The New Threat Arrives

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

The Strongest is Most Wanted

The New Threat Arrives

* * *

"DARN! I can't get through to Goku! I'ts like his mind is cloudy, and I'ts blocking me out!" King Kai was even more scared now then he was before. He had no idea how long it was going to take him until he was finally able to get Goku's attention."But, i'm not going to stop trying." While King Kai was trying to figure out how he was going to reach the others to inform them on the horrible threat that was heading towards them, Supreme Kai had remembered something King Kai once told them.

"Wait just a moment, King kai," King kai look at the Supreme Kai with open ears. "did you not once tell us the story about when the sayian called Vegeta traveled to earth to steal the Dragonballs, but didn't succeed?" King Kai was trying to see where he was going with his question. "Yes, I remember. Please don't tell me you want to hear that story again at a time like this!"

"Of course not" Supreme Kai said with a serious face.

"Oh...good. Because that story is too long." King Kai said.

"What happened to being serious!" Elder Kai said getting upset.

"Man can you take a joke every once in a while?" King Kai said

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKING! WHO EVER THIS MONSTER IS WILL BE ARRIVING ON EARTH AT ANYTIME NOW!"

"Elder, please come down." Supreme Kai turned around and faced King Kai with an even more serious face. King Kai put his funny mood away, and got his mind back on track.

"Well, like I was saying, I remember you saying that some of Goku's friends were killed during the battle between Vegeta and that other Sayain." They all continued to listen and not interrupt him.

"Can you try to reach any of his other friends that you know of?"

"Hey! Why didn't I think of that! Thanks Supreme Kai" King Kai was glad somebody actually listened to him when he talks. Sometimes.

"Okay. Now lets see here." King Kai put his antenna's to work. "No, no answer from Piccolo. Lets me try Krillin." King Kai continued to try and reach the others. Soon, King Kai remembered that he did a special technique with Goku, so that him and Goku could stay in contact just in case something like this happened.

"Oh no! I forgot, I didn't do that with them!" King Kai shouted getting the other three Kai's full attention.

"What did you not do with them! King Kai?" Supreme Kai asked already feeling the failed feeling because his idea was shot down.

"I gave Goku a special power that will allow him to communicate with me when I taught him the Spirit Bomb Technique. But, I didn't give it to the others.

"Hold on now King Kai, just calm down for a second. I'ts not all over just yet. Even if we do get in contact with them, we still don't know if they will have enough time to get ready for them." Elder Kai wanted to help out as much as he could. In order for him to help out at all, he has to use his brain. "I'm going to try to calculate how long they have until they arrive on earth."

"OK." King Kai said thinking his butt has been saved. Elder Kai walked to the edge of King Kai's planet to sense the power better. " Oh, my. I didn't know your planet what that small." All three Kai's fell to the ground because they thought he had an answer.

"Well, you don't have to tease me about it!" King Kai yelled a little embarrassed. "Besides, the size of my planet is not the subject right n..."

"Um..."

"What? What is it Elder?" Kabito asked

"Well, all I have to say is..." Elder Kai looked over at King Kai with no emotion. "King Kai, you can continue freaking out."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THEIR THAT CLOSE TO EARTH!" They all shouted at the same time. Even more scared than ever, King Kai tried to reach Goku.

After thirty minutes of concentrating, King Kai's head started spinning and nearly passed out. Supreme Kai and Kabito Kai caught him before he hit the ground."King Kai, are you alright?" Kabito asked still holding on to him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. But my head hurts a little." They stood him back up on his feet and took to steps back to give him some space."Maybe you need to rest. It has been thirty minutes." Supreme Kai said.

"No. We have no time to waste. This monster is near Earth, and I still can't get through to Goku. EEEERRRRRRRRR I WISH I COULD DO INSTANT TRANSMISSION TOO."

* * *

Bulma was reading a news paper in the lab along with sipping some coffee. " Hmmm? What's this?" Bulma continued reading. "A series of small earthquakes have been happing all over, but scientist say that their radars have not picked up on any motions...

"Hey mom, have you seen Father anywhere?" Bulma was thinking about these strange earthquakes that she just read about...

"_How can they be earthquakes, but the radars are saying nothing?"_

"HEY MOM!" Bulma was brought out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Trunks standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey sweetie."

"Yeah, hi mom. Have you seen dad anywhere?"

"I think he's asleep Trunks. Do you need something?"

"Well, we were suppose to meet the others to train again today. But since he's sleeping, I'll leave him alone. Just tell him I went on ahead, OK."

"Alright. Oh, that reminds me, is Goku acting himself again. You know you told me the last time you all trained, he was acting weird."

"I won't know until we meet. I haven't seen or heard from him since we last met. I'm sure he's doing better thought." Trunks said while turning to leave.

"Well, alright." Bulma was about to pick up her coffee cup when she notice it shaking a little bit. "Hey, do you feel something?"

Trunks stopped, turned around and looked at Bulma with a questionably look. Bulma was still looking at her coffee cup. Trunks walked up to see why she was staring at her cup like it was talking to her. The cup was slightly vibrating. You could tell by the way the coffee was moving, it was a tiny earthquake, then it stopped.

"So, was that an earthquake or what?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma now.

"I don't know. Well, anyway, you be careful and you guys don't hurt each other like you always do. Especially you father...

"What about me?" Bulma and Trunks turned their heads and saw Vegeta standing in the door way dressed and ready to go.

"Oh look, the big, sleepy baby is finally awake." Vegeta gave Bulma a crazy look and turned around. "Lets go Trunks."

"I'm right behind you dad." Trunks turned back around and gave Bulma a peck on the cheek and ran toward the door. "Later"

"Be careful you guys!" After Trunks left, she was going to give another try with her coffee, but it started shaking again.

"What in the world is going on?"

* * *

"Gohan, lets go son!" Goku was standing out side of his house waiting for Gohan to come out. "_I can't wait to train with Gohan again. This will be exciting!" _Goku thought to himself. Gohan hasn't trained since they last trained together, so Goku was going to make sure he worked Gohan today. "GOHAN! What's taking you so long!"

"Coming dad!" Gohan came running out the house with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to spend time with his Goku again. "I'm ready to go now dad. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's ok son. Now, lets go meet Piccolo and Krillin!"

"YEAH..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Chi Chi came barging out of the house with the eyes of an angry bull. "Goku! You better not let Gohan get hurt again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Chi Chi said yelling at Goku.

" Yes Chi Chi. I understand." Goku Said getting pretty annoyed about the whole 'Gohan getting hurt' thing. Goku wish she had never saw Gohan's condition after their last training session. "What you don't realize is that when your training, you will get hurt Chi Chi." Chi Chi was about to say something but Goku interrupted her by putting his hand up meaning 'stop'. "I won't let him get like that again ok?"

"Oh..alright. Gohan..."

"Mom, I will be careful. We have to go now, so don't worry." Gohan said.

"Ok. It's just that, I have this feeling that something bads going to happen." Chi Chi said putting her hand on her chest near her heart.

"Why don't you just go lye down and rest. You've been up on your feet all day Chi Chi. You just need some rest." Goku said trying to get her relaxed.

"Or I can go on vacation." Chi Chi said joking. "Okay you two, off you go."

"Bye. We'll be back before dinner." Goku said while flying off and Gohan following him.

"I know you will! You always do!" Chi Chi waved at her husband and son as they flew off into the beautiful blue sky until she couldn't see them anymore. Then sadness washed over her like a wave of water._" I know Gohan is going to be alright, but I still can't help but feel that something is going to happen soon."_ Chi Chi turned around and walked toward the house slowly. _"Please come home safely. Both of you."_

* * *

"Sir Kenshin, we've arrived to Earth's atmosphere. I'm going to have to ask you and the others to please hold on tight, because it doesn't look like it's going to be a nice landing." Kenshin gave the controls man that was reporting to him a death glare. " AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO! IT'S FOR YOUR SAFETY SIR!"

"I know that controls man. But if you have forgotten who we are, let me remind you that we are no weaklings. We can handle a bumpy landing." Kenshin turned around and seen the rest of the controls men getting ready for landing. Two of the guards that were standing buy the doors were also pretty cautious of the landing. "Which reminds me," he pointed at one of the guards..."YOU THERE! GUARD!" The guard slapped has hand sideways on his forehead, "YES SIR!"

"Send this report to Lord Malvrick," Kenshin put a big devilish smile on his face "we have made it to our destination."

"YES SIR!" With that, the guard left the controls room.

"Well it's about time. Actually, it didn't take as long as I thought." Caesar said stretching his arms and rolled his head around to pop his neck. Then he started popping his knuckles, "I can't wait to start whooping some ass HEE HEE HEE." Caesar got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked up to the huge window and seen the big blue marble looking planet called earth. "And there she is."

"Yep." As the shop got closer and closer to the planet's outer layer, the ship started speeding up as if the planet was sucking the ship toward it. "OH YEAH! BRING US DOWN BABY!" The ship was dropping faster and faster.

"What would you like for us to do first after our landing Lord Malvrick?" Kenshin asked him while still looking forward. "Do as you please. If you want to fight my opponent, then let me know. I will give him time to gain his strength back to where it belongs. Then, I will have him all to myself." Malvrick turned around to face all of them so they could see that he was very serious about this mission. "AND THAT MEANS YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM! That is my job and my goal for this mission. DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!" All of the men, even the controls men, stood up with respect of Malvrick. "YES SIR!"

_"Yes little one. You will soon meet your end" _Malvrick thought to himself with a evil grin.

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta were half way to their meeting spot. Neither one of them said a word since they left Capsule Corp. Trunks wanted to ask Vegeta about the weird earthquakes that's been going on. He increased his speed to match up with Vegeta so they could have good eye contact.

"Hey dad?" Trunks said finally catching up with Vegeta.

"Hm?" Vegeta said looking to the right at Trunks.

"Mom and I had witness something very weird before we left. Her coffee cup that was on the table, just started shaking." Vegeta looked forward to pay attention to where he was going. But he was still listening. "When I walked in the lab after searching for you, she was reading her news paper. She read something about a small serious of earthquakes, but the scientist are not picking up any motions on radars detecting earthquakes." Trunks notice that Vegeta was not looking at him anymore. _"Is he even listing to me? *SIGH* It doesn't matter"_

"A small serious of earthquakes huh?" Vegeta said looking back at Trunks.

_"Wow. He is listing."_

"Hey boy, stop staring!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, but yeah. Strange is it?"

"Yes. Very strange." Vegeta said thinking about what Trunks just said. "It couldn't have been Kakarot, because the scientist were not picking up motions from the ground."

"Right." Trunks said.

"I wonder if...

"HEY VEGETA! TRUNKS!" Vegeta and Trunks looked up and Krillin came into their view. "Hey dad, it's Krillin." They slowed down to greet with Krillin. "Hey man. I thought you would of had already been with Goku and Gohan." Trunks said.

"No. I took a nap and kind of overslept." Krillin said scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"Ha. Lazy." Vegeta said and started flying again. Trunks followed behind him

"Hey, i'm not lazy! I was just too relaxed." Krillin said flying after them. "Hey, do you think i'm getting any stronger Trunks?" Krillin ask.

"Yeah. You have. After all that training with the androids, cell and even now, you most certainly have..."

"AAAHHHHH" Vegeta yelled and stopped.

"Father! Whats wron..." Krillin afterwards stopped as they felt the huge, bone chilling kai out of no where.

"HOLY COW! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID THIS COME FROM!" Krillin said now shaking in his boxers.

"That's not Goku." Trunks said

"Of course it's not." Vegeta took off racing to the power that has not even landed on Earth yet. Trunks and Krillin followed behind him.

"OH MAN! WE JUST GOT RID OF CELL! CAN THIS IDIOTS JUST GIVE US A BREAK!" Krillin yelled trying to keep up with Trunks.

"I know. By the way this power feels, Cell was just a test."

* * *

Goku and Gohan have met up with Piccolo and found the same cliff they met on the last time they trained. Piccolo was sitting down meditating, when all of sudden it hit him like nothing has ever had. His eyes shot open and he stood in the direction the kai was coming from. Goku also stood feeling the same thing.

"Oh man! This is one powerful kai!" Goku said standing up from where he was sitting. Gohan walked up behind Goku as he felt the powerful kai to.

_"Oh my gosh! Who is this!" _Gohan thought to himself. Piccolo was standing on the edge of the cliff when a powerful wind nearly blew them away from where they were standing.

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled

"HANG ON GOHAN!" Goku told him as he took a hold of Goku's pants. Then suddenly the wind stopped.

"I'm going to see what this is." Goku was about to take off when suddenly, another wind came through. This time, the wind blew them on their butt's.

"What in the world!" Gohan said while getting back up.

"HEY GOKU!" Goku, Gohan and Piccolo turned their heads to see Vegeta, Trunks and Krillin flying full speed toward them. They flew off the cliff to meet them in the sky.

"Hey, did you guys feel that power?" Trunks ask them.

"Yeah. My dad was about to go and see what it was. A wind came through and nearly blew us off the mountain! I've never felt the wind blow so hard. And not only that, there's not one bad looking cloud in the sky. So, it's not a storm." Gohan said answering Trunks.

"Yeah. We felt it too. We almost didn't make it." Krillin said while laughing.

"Krillin! This is no time to be joking. We have to find out what this is!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah baldy shut up!" Vegeta also yelling.

"I can never catch you two in a good mood can I?" Vegeta and Piccolo gave Krillin the same Death glare.

"Sorry." Krillin said waving both of his hands.

"Hey you guys, we have to go and see...

_"GGGOOOKKKKUUUUU!"_ Goku held his head and screamed like somebody was biting his brain.

"Daddy!"

"Goku!"

"Whats wrong!" Gohan asked getting scared.

_"Goku!"_

"King Kai! Is that you! Why in the world are you yelling!" Goku said still holding his head.

_"I've been trying to reach you for quite a while now! There's an evil force heading Earths way as we speak! Not only that, they should be landing on earth RIGHT NOW!"_

"We know that King Kai! But why come we couldn't feel it until now!" Goku asked getting very worried.

_"I don't know! But please here me out! I know you guy's are going to get involved in who ever or what ever this is. But please don't get killed!"_

"Wait just a second, you mean you don't know who this is King Kai!" Goku asked

_"No, I don't. Neither does The Supreme Kai, Kabito Kai or the Old Kai. We have NO idea who this is!"_

"Well, don't worry, we'll find out as soon as we get to where their going to land."

"WHAT! DON'T WORRY! ARE YOU TAKING PILLS KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled surprised at what Goku just said.

"Goku! This isn't Cell, at least I hope it's not, but really!"

"I know guys. We didn't feel this until they were with in our atmosphere, but we have to stay calm..."

"LOOK GUYS!" Gohan yell and pointed in the sky. When every one looked up, there was a huge, black space ship flying through the clouds. The ship went over them and passed the mountains.

"LET'S GO!" With that they all took off toward the direction the ship went.

* * *

"Lord Malvrick, we have arrived." Kenshin announced the obvious.

"Good. And, I can feel him from a mile away."

"WARRIORS, YOU ALL HAVE YOU COMMANDS! DO NOT SCREW UP OR YOU LIFE ENDS HERE ON EARTH! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" All of the the soldiers placed their weapons over their left shoulders with their hands on their foreheads saluting to all of Malvrick's squad.

"YES SIR!"

"GOOD! NOW MOVE OUT!"...chpt 5 coming soon.


	5. A Good Day Gone Bad

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!

The Strongest is Most Wanted

A Good Day Gone Bad

* * *

Goku and the others flew after the huge ship as fast as they could. _"I don't know who or what this is, but I have a very bad feeling right now." _Goku thought to himself.

"HEYY, DO YOU THINK THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF FREIZA'S BROTHER'S?" Krillin asked them

"We won't know until we get there Krillin" Piccolo said getting a little worried. "This power is far worse than Cell. If Broly were still alive, he wouldn't have a chance against this."

"I know what you saying Piccolo. That's why I'm worried right now. And to put the icing on the cake, I can sense even more kai's." Goku said

"Yeah, me too. Their enormous." Trunks said. Gohan stayed beside Goku the whole time. Gohan looked at his father and seen nothing but worry in his face. _"Dad had a hard time beating Broly, and he wasn't strong enough to take on Cell. If it wasn't for that heart virus, he could of had became strong enough to beat him. And now, heres some one even stronger that Cell. Man this is crazy..._

"LOOK THEIR LANDING!" Krillin yelled. Gohan looked back in front of him to see that they were not to far from the ship. Right when it started to land, that same huge gush of wind blew and sent them flying down to the ground as if some one shot them with a energy blast.

"OK. I'm really getting sick of this!" Vegeta said getting iterated by the strong wind. The ship landed and within seconds, there were thousands of men in com-back armor and caring a weapon,scattering everywhere.

"Holy Molly! Where'd they come from?" Krillin asked

"That is a pretty big ship there. I'm not surprised they were able to fit all of them in there." Gohan said. Goku was staring at crowd of men that just ran out of the ship. They faced the entrance of the ship and got down on one knee as if they were in front of a king. One of the men turned his head toward them and Goku reacted quickly. He grabbed Gohan and fell to the ground and covered his mouth.

"You guys, get down or they will see you!" Goku whispered to the rest of the. They all got down as instructed. Vegeta grunted because he hates to be told what to do, but he got down any way. Goku uncovered Gohan's mouth and put a "hush" finger to his mouth. Gohan nodded and looked back to the scene. Moments later, Crusher and Caesar came walking out the ship and looked around.

"WHOA! Look at the size of them!" Krillin said

"Yeah" Gohan said while nodding. Vegeta scooted a little closer to the edge next to Gohan and Goku to see better.

"What are they? "Vegeta said. "For now, we know that their not here to play around." Goku said

"Well, I know who i'm not fighting." Krillin said.

"Krillin, you can take on some of those warriors down there. They don't seem way to out of you league." Trunks said

"Yeah, right...

"Hey look somebody else is coming out" Gohan said

"You mean there's more!" Piccolo said getting even more worried now. They all glued their eyes to the entrance as Vensin, Karta and Kenshin came out .

"Hey look at that one. He looks like the guy from the Ginyu Force, but he's packing." Krillin said

"That's just great. There are five plus over two thousand men caring guns. Just what we need on a beautiful day." Trunks said. Gohan thought about everything they just went through with cell. He just wanted a break now. But, it seems as long as they sit they and play "peeping tom" all day, they won't get the break they need in order to have a peaceful life for a while.

"I'm going down there." Gohan said. Gohan tried to push himself off the ground to a standing position when Goku threw his arm around the back of Gohan's neck and pulled him back down to the ground.

"No your not! Your staying right here!" Goku told him with a serious voice

"But daddy..."

"Gohan, I said no. I know your strong enough to take them on right now, but we don't know much about them yet." Goku looked back down toward the ship to investigate a little more. "Besides, the one with the massive power level is still inside the ship."

"Why don't we just blow it up now?" Vegeta asked ready to do just about anything at the moment.

"If we do attempt that, they will catch us before we will be able to do anything." Goku said still looking at the ship. Then, he felt two more huge kai's coming, and it wasn't the leader of the crew.

"I don't think that was all you guys." Goku said

"What! There's more!" Vegeta yelled. Out came Vein and Slicer. Goku felt Gohan move a little as if he were trying to get up. Goku looked down and tighten his grip on his body and Gohan looked at him.

"No." Goku said Gohan sighed and gave up. He continued watching the men with the rest of them.

"So, what are they doing? Why are they just standing there and looking around?" Trunks asked

"Don't know. Maybe their trying to figure out their first move." Gohan said kind of whispering. Goku then remembered that Piccolo's ears can hear just about anything in the universe. So he says.

"Piccolo, can you hear what their talking about down there?" Goku asked turning to look at Piccolo.

"Their really not saying much, but what a nice planet they picked." Piccolo said. Piccolo stopped talking to see if he could hear more of their conversation.

"ALRIGHT MEN!" said the Kenshin. "WE HAVE A MISSION TO FOR FILL AND WE ARE NOT LOOKING FOR ANY SCREW UPS! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES SIR" the warriors shouted in response. After their response, all of the warriors stood up and saluted to Kenshin with their guns glued to their hands.

"Hey, so what are they actually doing? Are they looking for our soon to be "friends" or what?" Caesar asked sitting down on a rock and folding his arms and legs.

"I have a better idea." Karta said stepping up beside Kenshin. "Why don't you let them have a little fun for themselves. To reward them for all of their hard work so far." Karta said with a smirk on his face.

"What did you have in mind Karta?" Kenshin asked

"Let...them...loose." All of the warriors look at Kenshin awaiting his answer to Karta's idea.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. I like the sound of that. SAY BOY'S, WHAT DO YOU SAY WE HAVE A LITTLE PARTY?"

"YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH" the warriors yelled as they lift their guns into the air.

"Oh boy, what's going on? Looks like their ready to do some damage you guys!" Krillin said getting scared.

"THEY ARE!" Piccolo shouted in an alerted voice. "Their about to let all of them just go and do as they please. Goku we have to stop them now before it's too late!"

"Yeah daddy! I'm ready" Gohan said cracking his knuckles. Everybody looked at Gohan as if they were unsure if they should be around him at the moment.

"Son, I know you like to do anything to help out, but I never heard you talk like that." Goku said a little surprised.

"He gets it from you." Krillin said glaring at Goku.

"What! No he doesn't. I never talk like that...Do I?"

"No time for the question game! Their about to make a move! Piccolo yelled to get their attention. They all looked back to the ship and the warriors were getting ready to take off. There was one big flash of light as they all took off at the same time. Once they were in the air, they scattered across the sky to in different directions to start their little party.

"LETS GO YOU GUYS!" They all jumped up and shot into the air after the warriors. Trunks, Gohan and Krillin went with Goku and Vegeta and Piccolo went their own ways.

"Wait, Goku, what about those other guys back there?" Trunks asked

"If they sent all of their men out like this, they must don't have anything to do right now. Unless, their waiting for the right moment to show their faces."

"Hey, i'm gonna turn off here. When you guys clean up where ever you go, come and give me a hand!" Krillin said

"OK. Be careful Krillin!" Goku said before Krillin turned off to the north.

"And I'll turn off here. You guys be careful." Trunks said before he broke off to the south.

"YOU TOO TRUNKS!" Gohan shouted after him. Goku spotted some of the men up ahead and was ready to stop them.

* * *

"Say Kenshin, looks like we had some peeping toms on the cliff just now. You think that's them?" Caesar asked while grinning.

Kenshin turned his head to see Caesar out of the corner of his eye to answer his question. " I felt them before we even landed Caesar. That was them alright, and their power levels feel very inviting.

* * *

Gohan, are you ready son?" Gohan look ahead and saw at least twenty men at the least.

"Yeah! I'm ready dad." Gohan said increasing his speed.

Goku also increased his speed and they both flew past them with in seconds. That stopped them in their tracks as they stared Goku and Gohan up and down.

"Get out of our way! We have work to do!" one of the warriors commanded.

"If hurting innocent people is part of your work, then you'll have to take the day off." Goku said

"NOT ON OUR WATCH! MEN ATTACK!" Half of the men put their guns away and charged toward Goku and Gohan with full force. The other half stayed back and loaded their weapons.

"LETS GO GOHAN!" Goku and Gohan got in their fighting stance and took off to attack. Before they knew it, there energy balls flying toward them from the guns. They dodge from left to right going in a zig zag form. Passing the men that were already charging at them, Gohan made his finger tips glow with five small energy balls. Goku noticed Gohan's fingers lit up and decided to let him take care of them. Gohan shot all five balls at the warriors and got back to avoid the explosions. Each one of the balls split into two, flew into the guns and blew them up while the men were still holding on to them.

"WHY YOUUUUUU! GET THEEEEMMMMM!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

"Gohan, lets not waste any more time! We've got to go and help the others." Goku looked back and saw the men that were behind him closing in.

"YOU GET THIS SIDE, I"LL GET THIS SIDE! AND DON'T GO SUPER SAYAIN BECAUSE WE HAVE TO SAVE AS MUCH ENERGY AS WE POSSIBLY CAN FOR THOSE OTHER FIVE BACK AT THAT SHIP"

"OKAY!" Gohan yelled. Goku and Gohan stood back and back to face the warriors. They took a fighting stance and took off in at the same time.

* * *

_~SOUTHCITY~_

(BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)

"AAAAHHHHH"

"EVERYBODY RUN!" People scrambled everywhere crying and screaming for their lives. Those who were out of the warriors eye sight ran to find a hiding place to protect themselves. But, where could they hide? There was no where to run! No where to hide! Malvrick's warriors destroyed everyone and everything they passed by. Even children. As Trunks flew into the burning down city, he could see dead bodies of women, men, children, senior citizens. Only a few people were still running around trying to stay safe from the attackers.

"Man! I'm too late. They've already started attacking this city." He flew lower to the ground to examine the destruction more clearly. "From the looks of how bad they've destroyed this part of the city already, these guys don't have a heart and shows no mercy to anyone...

_(BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM)_

Trunks looked around to see where the huge explosion came from. When he turned around, he saw nothing but smoke. Trunks flew into the air to get out of the smoke so he could see. A gas station ten blocks from where he was just standing had exploded.

"This is terrible!"

"Oh is it now sayian?" Trunks whipped around and there were five of Malvrick's warrior's behind him pointing the guns at him. "Then, I guess we won't disappoint our masters now will we?"

Trunks looked down at the smoking and burning city. Buildings were still crashing down to the ground, which caused even more explosions. Trunks got extremely angry and wanted nothing more but for them to be dead right now. Trunks powered up just enough to take them down quickly and made sure to save the real deal for their so called masters.

"LOOK! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ALL CAME FROM, OR WHY YOUR HERE! BUT, THESE PEOPLE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS!" Trunks screamed the them while still pointing their guns at him ready to fire at any second. During the moment, the rest of warriors that were left in the city flew up and circled around Trunks surrounding him.

"I DON'T CARE WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THIS OR WHO YOUR WORKING FOR! ALL I KNOW IS YOUR ALL GOING TO MEET THE SAME FATE!" Trunks said ready to fight.

"Oh YEAH, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! MEN, ATTACK!" Trunks snatched his sword from behind him and watched their every move. The men with the guns are still in their place thinking they already had an easy win. Once he had a clear path to the armed warriors, Trunks slung his sword like a disk and sliced all of their guns in half. The now unarmed men finally noticed what happened to their weapons. With a shocked look on their faces, they dropped and useless weapons and took a stand. Trunks was still aware of the men that were still charging towards him. Two men transported above him, behind him, in front of him, and underneath him. Before they could get a chance to attack, Trunks sword came spinning back to him. Once Trunks caught his sword, he spin it with two fingers and sliced all around him cutting them into pieces, never moving out of his spot.

"NO! YOU'R GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" One of the warriors yelled.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU'R THE ONE THAT GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE!" Trunks put his sword away and took a fighting stance.

"YOU UGLY SAYIAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!" The warrior yelled.

"YOUR THE ONES WHO DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH! You made your FIRST mistake by coming to this planet. I don't know what you want and I really don't care!" Trunks said still yelling.

"Who asked if you cared? We don't care if you don't care! We're following orders and we're gonna take this planet out weather you like it or not!" With that said, the warriors charged at Trunks without a second thought.

_"I don't know whats going on here. But I do know, this is a good day gone bad"...chap 6 coming soon._


	6. Just When Things Get Bad, They Get Worse

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!

The Strongest is Most Wanted

**SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE. BUT, IM READY TO FINISH THIS STORY FOR YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING. IM GLAD YOU ALL LOVE MY STORY SO MUCH, BUT YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA WHATS COMING UP LATER ON IN THE STORY SO KEEP READING. DONT GIVE UP ON ME BECAUSE I DIDNT GIVE UP ON YALL!**

Just When Thins Get Bad, They Got Worse

* * *

"Daddy!" Bulma shouted through the house as she packed her a bag with her clothes. Chi Chi and Bulma both agreed to spend the weekend together since they don't see each other much. They live too far away from each other, so Bulma decided to stay over to the Son's residence for the weekend.

"DADDY!" Bulma shouted getting very impatient. She roughly slapped her hands on her hips and cocked her hip to the side. "I could of sworn he was just in the kitchen"' Bulma said walking towards the door. Dr. Briefs ran into Bulma as she was walking out of her bedroom. "Now dear, what have i told you about swearing?" Dr. Briefs asked with a grin on his face. "Daddy, don't start that. I'm a grown women, not a child."

"Your my child..."

"Well, I'm a grown child!" Bulma shouted and turned around and walked back into her room.

"That much I know." Dr. Briefs said with the same grin on his face. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"I need you and mom to watch trunks for the weekend. I'm going over to Chi Chi's for a couple of days." Bulma said as she continued packing.

"Why, isn't Trunks old enough to watch after himself?" Bulma turned around and gave her father a crazy look.

"OF COURSE NOT! HE'S JUST A BABY!" Bulma said shouting.

"Oh! You mean the baby Trunks! HA HA! Oh dear, I thought you meant the big Trunks honey."

"Ok. Why would I ask you to look after a grown man for Daddy? The only grown man I will ever ask you to look after is Vegeta. Because you know him." Bulma said still looking at her father. "Why do we have to look after Vegeta?"Bulma adn Dr. Briefs looked up at the same time and saw Mrs. Briefs standing in the door way with a tray of lemonade and cookies.

"No dear not Vegeta. We have to look after Trunks." Bulma's mother looked at Bulma and then back at her husband. "But, why do we have to look after Trunks? Is he sick?" Mrs. Briefs asked worriec.

"No mom, I'm going to Chi Chi's for the weekend and I won't be back until Monday." Bulma said now noticing it was 5:00 pm. "Aw man! I better hurry. Me and Chi Chi are suppose to go to the nail shop in town soon!"

"But, wait..."

"What not?" Bulma said getting upset. "Do you two have plans or something?"

"No. It's just that, Trunks won't feel to comfortable with his grandparents looking after him. I mean he is a grown young man. He can look after his self..."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT TRUNKS! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BABY TRUNKS MA!" Bulma said shouting at her mother! She could not believe that her parents were that empty headed.

"Oh dear, what an attitude." Mrs. Briefs said placing her hand on her chest.

"What is wrong with you two? Have you forgotten about your "Baby" grandson?" Bulma said waving her extending her arms.

"Well, you know he is quiet all the time. Sometimes, I forget there's a baby even in the house. He's such a good fellow." Dr. Briefs said.

"Well, you are right about that. I mean, not to sound like I'm complaining, but the only time I hear from his is if Vegeta tries to play with him." Bulma finished packing and put her bag in the hallways. She came back in and sat down on the bed and looked at her parents and crossed her arms.

"Now, do I have to call just to make sure my baby is still alive or do i have to cancel my weekend plans?" Bulma said

"No, no dear. He'll be fine. You just enjoy yourself. You have been stressed out lately." Dr. Briefs said.

"Your not lying about that." Bulma looked at the time and it said 5:34 pm. "Wow! Time has gotten bye. Ok look," Bulma pulled out a chart from under her bed with her daily schedule on it. A section was listed Time With Trunks. "I have this chart so I could organize my day since I'm always busy. Here are Trunks eating times, what foods he need to eat, and how he should eat them. His diper changing times, his play time, nap time, out door time, and..."

"Bulma, honey, we get the picture. We will follow the chart ok. Dr. Briefs said.

"Alright. I'm off." Bulma got up off the bed and started walking towards her door and then it hit her. She noticed Trunks and Vegeta haven't came back yet. She turned around and asked her mother and father.

"Hey, has Trunks called and said they were gonna be late today? They should have been back by now." Bulma's parents looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We'll, I guess they got caught up in training. Vegeta probably talked him into training more. He's going to kill his son and Trunks is not even in the right time line." Bulma laughed at the jok she just made and stopped when she didn't hear her parents. She looked at them and they had mugs on their faces.

"It was just a joke you guys! Man, lighten up!" And with that she walked out and left her parents in her bedroom. Mr. Briefs looked at his wife and said,

"Sometimes, I wonder about your daughter." Mrs. Briefs was shocked to hear what he just said.

"She's your daughter too!"

* * *

Krillan was flying over the burning cities as he searched for the warriors that dropped a bomb on earth. He was very eager to fight so he could show off his increased strength.

"Now, where are they hiding?" Krillan asked himself while eye scanning over the city. "I'f I don't find them quick, this mess is going to spread quickly and the others are going to kill me right along with those maniacs." Krillian wanted to stop and stare at the city and the condition it was in, but he didn't want this disaster to spread as quickly as it was already. _" How could they do this? We did nothing to deserve this! Man, I need a vacation..."_ Krillan's thoughts were interrupted by a energy blast flying his way almost hitting him.

"WHOH! What the?" Krillian looked around to see where the blast came from. Then, another one came his way and dodged it easily. "Ha! Good thing that all of that training I did with the others made me faster too! Wait a minute!" Krillian looked down and saw around 15 warriors pointing guns at him and ready to fire all at the sametime.

"READY!", one of the warriors shouted about to give a command to fire their weapons.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU COWARDS COME UP HERE AND FACE ME LIKE REAL MEN! THAT'S IF YOUR MEN AT ALL!" Krillian shouted down at them. They started shoting without any say so. Krillian dodged all of the blast and flew downwards to get closer to the warriors. He stuck his hand up and extend it and shouted "DESTRUCTO DISK!" A very large glowing disk appeared above his hand and spending with speed.

"What is that little Frisbee going to do against our..." The warrior was cut off by the disk slicing easily through their guns. After they were sliced, they exploded in their hands.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...ATTACK!" All the men charged at Krillian at once.

"WELL, HERE WE GO!" Krillian put his hands together and started chating...

"KAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEEEEEE..." Soon a huge bright blue glowing ball was in the palm of Krillans hands. All of the warriors kelp charging towards him with all force ready to attack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin shot the bright blue beam in their direction. The beam was more powerful than Krillian thought.

"WHOA! MOVE AWAY FROM THE BEAM AHHHHHHHHH..." It was too late. The beam has already made contact and exploded. When the smoke cleared, over half the men that were floating, were gone.

"HA! ALRIGHT! THAT WAS AWSOME!" Krillan shouted as he quickly celebrated."I'm more powerful than i thought! I have got to tell Goku the next time I see him. Training with Sayain's really is the way to get stronger. Well, I guess I owe Gohan that 500 yen." Krillian said smiling.

"HEY! YOUR DEAD!" one of the men shouted very angrily.

"Really? Are you sure it's not your men that are dead, because i'm still breathing. And besides, WHATS THE BIG IDEA WITH ATTACKING OUR PLANET! IF YOUR AFTER GOKU, THEN GO GET HIM, but you'll be sorry. Krillian said waving his pointer finger side to side.

"Oh, we're not here for this Goku person. Our masters instructed us to have fun, so that's what were doing!" One of then answered.

"FUN? THIS IS NOT FUN ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR LOSING!" Krillian shouted.

"THAT TEARS IT!" The warrior flew up to Krillan and threw a punch, but Krillian dodged and he missed. Then he threw another punch and missed again. He started throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could, but he could'nt touch Krillian. When he noticed he was missing Krillian, he stopped.

"You throw a bit slow. Let me show you how it's done." With that said, Krillian punched him so hard, he knocked his chin lose.

"AHHHHHH YOU AHHHHHHH!" He didn't even see Krillian swing. It's like someone else came out of nowhere and hit him

"And, thats how it's done. NOW WHO WHATS SOME?" Krillian shouted and took his fighting stance.

* * *

King Kai paced back and forth for over 2 hours trying to think about this new coming evil force and what can he do to help. Bubbles, sidekick monkey, was siting and staring at his master as he panic. Later, Supreme Kai joined Bubbles.

"How in the world are they going to beat these guys! These are monsters by how high their power levels are! If only I could get to Goku a lot sooner!" King Kai said.

"Even if you did get a hold to Goku before they arrived to earth, that wouldn't matter. They are still severely out number and out powered" Supreme Kai said. King Kai stopped and looked at Supreme Kai. "Are you sure you have never came across this type of power? I mean, you have been around for a long time? Supreme Kai shook his head as he answered the question. "I'm sorry, but I have not!

"I just don't know what to do! We don't know their names, what planet they've come from or nothing! And of course of how they look!" King Kai said still panicking. Supreme Kai took some time to himself to think of how he could help. He has been around for a long time, but has never felt this power. And, then it hit him

"Wait! Maybe we can ask other Kai's about this!" Supreme Kai said thinking he has had an idea. King Kai look at Supreme Kai with a questionable look. "How could they know anything about this and their not in our quadrant?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Supreme Kai sat down on the ground and put his hands on both sides of his face to try and think. Then he thought a little outside the box.

"If us Kai's don't know anything, maybe Grand Kai would know. Elder Kai can't even remember what he did in the last 30 secounds." King Kai said as he snorted and laughed.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BLUE BERRY BABOON!" King Kai and Bubbles jumped from the surprise Elder Kai just gave them. "Maybe I do know a little something about them!" Elder Kai said as he turned around and cuffed his fist behind him. King Kai was behind him with the look of an angry bull.

"IF YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THESE PEOPLE, THEN WHY DID YOU JUST SIT IN THERE AND NOT SAY ANYTHING! COME ON SPIT IT OUT!" King Kai shouted while shaking Elder Kai. Supreme Kai had ran up to them hoping their prayers have been answered.

"Yes Elder, what do you know! You have to tell us so we can let the others know!" Supreme Kai said

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! CAN AN OLD MAN GET HIS MIND BACK IN WORKING CONDITION?" Elder Kai shouted at them. King Kai stop shaking him and Supreme Kai looked at the ground.

"Yes. I'm truly sorry Elder Kai. I had no idea what I was think when I approached you like that." Supreme Kai said. Elder Kai looked at them with a serious face. Balled up his fist, put it close to his mouth and cleared his throat which got their attention.

"Ok." Elder Kai turned the other direction and closed his eyes. King Kai and Supreme Kai gave him all eyes and ears. Full attention. Then he finally spoke.

"The dangerously powerful force that is attacking earth at the moment...are...people i don't know." King Kai and Supreme Kai fell to the ground and hit their heads on the ground that gave them a big red bump on their heads.

"WHYYYYYY YOOUUUUU! COME HERE!" King Kai chased Elder Kai around to try and ring his neck for getting them all worked up like that. Supreme Kai just rest his head in the palm of his left hand and sighted.

* * *

Vegeta flew through the fogged up with gray smoke sky and the inviting aroma of nothing but burn. He couldn't see much through the gray clouds, so he swooped down to get a better vision. A better vision of destruction. He felt kind of strange as he investigated the city. For him to be a sayain, it's like looking at his own work from the past. _"I don't think I should be proud of these thoughts."_ A exploding car knocked Vegeta out of his thoughts. He took his time and landed in the part of the city that was safe.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we've got boys. Some meat for our celebration for when we get back on the ship." Vegeta looked out of the corner of his eye and saw at least 15 warriors. One of them walked up behind Vegeta and Vegeta just stood still.

"Why don't you try moving out of my breathing space you fool" Vegeta said with a cold, low toned voice not moving from his position. The warrior also stayed in his place. All of the other warriors gathered around them.

"Whats this? Ring-Around-The-Rosy?" Vegeta asked and then started laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU MOP HEADED MIDGET!" The warrior behind him shouted and swung his fist. Vegeta blocked the punch, grabbed is whole fist and slung him to the right, which caused him to crash into some of the other warriors. Vegeta floated up into the sky while keeping his eyes on them. The warrior that was slung watched Vegeta as he floated into the sky with a smirk on his face. That pissed him off. The warrior growl and followed after him. And soon after him, the rest followed the leading warrior. Vegeta stuck his hand out and signaled for them to come on.

"Bring...It...On."

* * *

Krillian just finished off his last warrior and was kind of out of breath. He noticed that he won with sort of ease and started giggling like a tickled child. The happier he got, the more he smiled.

"YESSSSS! I WON, you lost! Revenge and victory is GREAT!" Krillian was busy celebrating, he didn't noticed that a shadow appeared behind him. When he finally stopped celebrating, he noticed the the shadow in front of him that was not a cloud. It was a figure. A HUGE FIGURE.

"ALRIGHT! WHO EVER YOU ARE, IM GUESSING YOU WANT A PIEC..." Krillian finally turned around and saw a large man floating behind him. When he finally seen his face, it was one of the bigger dogs back from that huge ship! Krillian quickly bagged up and took his fighting stance

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Krillian shouted at the almost look like 7ft tall man.

"Just doing my job boldy."

* * *

Goku and Gohan were both finishing up their area when Goku felt an extremely huge power level come out of nowhere.

"MA-SANKO AHHHH" Gohan shot his beam finishing off his little pack. "HA! TAKE THAT! Daddy whats nex..." Gohan seen his father's face was filled with wonder and worry. "Um, dad, what's wrong?"

"I just felt a huge power level out of nowhere. I think those other bad guys are on the move." Gohan turned his head in the direction Goku was looking as he tried to find it for himself. "But, why so soon? Why send out their warriors first and then they show up? And at the, so quickly?" Gohan felt the power level too. He wasn't as worried as his father was because, well, he was stronger than all of them. Gohan turned back to Goku and notice sweat droping from his face. _"Why is dad getting so worked up over these guys? I mean yeah, their very powerful, but I can take them down with no problem." _Felt Gohan looking at him and look at Gohan and read his face expression.

"I'm going to go find out who this is Gohan. Why don't you go find Krillian and see if he needs help." Goku said as a white flash appeared around his body. Gohan just noticed what his father said because he was to lost in thought.

"WHAT! Why can't I go with you daddy? I want to see who it is to!" Gohan said

"Because I gave you something to do. Now do like i said and go..."

"I want to go with YOU DADDY!" Gohan said not wanting to get separated from his father. Goku powered down and turned to his son.

"Don't argue with me! Now, go and find Krillian like I said and give him a hand." Goku said getting irritated. Not wanting to make Goku even more upset, Gohan did what he was told.

"Yes sir." And with that, Gohan flew off to find his friend. Goku watched as his son flew off and wanted to just beat himself in the face for yelling at him like that. All he wanted was to stay with him. _Maybe he thinks I'm going to do something crazy._ _We'll, if it comes to that point son, that just might be my last ..."_

"GOKU!" Goku looked behind him as the voice echoed the the sky.

"Trunks! Alright!" Goku said a little relieved.

"Yeah. They were a piece of cake. But, do you feel that power level.?" Trunks asked him and he moved closer to Goku.

"Yeah. I was just on my way to find out witch one it is." Goku said and powered back up to fly.

"Well, I'll go with you. Hey, wait? Wasn't Gohan with you? Where is he.?" Goku turned back around to the empty space.

"I sent him to go find Krillian." Goku said in a low tone voice. Not wanting to get to the question "_Why did you send him away? Krillian can handle himself", _Goku took off with out warning.

_"You don't have to talk about it Goku. I already know."_

* * *

Back at the Malvrick's space ship, inside the dark place they call 'home', Malvrick just sits in his chair and awaits his long waited for battle. With his eyes closed, he can since that half of his army was gone. That did'nt worry him a bit.

"Lord Malvrick, are you ready to flee the earth?" Kenshin asked him as he knelled in front of him. Malvrick cracked his eyes open and closed them back again.

"Not yet. It's too soon. Give it more time." Malvrick said

"Yes my Lord"..._chapter 7 coming soon. _


	7. The Last Straw

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

The Strongest is Most Wanted

The Last Straw

Bulma stood outside and studied all the gray clouds that unexpectedly appered in the sky.

"Man. I hope it doesn't rain until I make it to Chi Chi's." Bulma said as she looked all around. "Alright, lets go." Bulma reached into he pocket and grabbed her capsule case, clicked it open and picked the capsule with the number 40 on it. She pressed the button on top of the capsule and tossed it to the ground. (Poof) Once the smoke cleared, a small plane appeared.

" Yes, now we're talking." Bulma ran up to the plane and opened the door. "Bulma! Honey, where is the baby's milk? He's hungry." Mrs. Briefs yelled to Bulma.

"I put it in the Kitchen in the cabinet above the dish washer!" Bulma yelled back. " Is there anything else Mom, I really have to go before it rains" Mrs. Briefs looked up to the sky. She didn't realize how bad the sky looked. "Oh my! Bulma honey you shouldn't be flying in this kind of weather it's not safe! Drive your fathers car instead." Mrs. Briefs said with a concerned tone. "Mom, I'll be fine. My plane is fast and I'll be there in 30 minutes. If I take dad's car, it will take me a whole hour." Bulma told her mother and jumped in the plane. Bulma started the plane and waved to her mother and took off. Mrs. Briefs waved after Bulma. "Bye Bulma! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I JUST DID LAUNDRY, AND NOW IT'S GOING TO RAIN!" Chi Chi yelled as she looked out the window. She turned away from the window and walked upstairs to her bedroom to get the laundry basket. As she passed Gohan's room, his door was cracked open and his lamp on his desk was on. "Gohan, that boy always forgets to turn off this lamp." Chi Chi went in to turn the lamp off when she heard an huge explosion and the ground shook. Gohan's lamp bounced off the table and shattered on the wooden floor. "OH NO! NOW I HAVE TO BUY GOHAN ANOTHER LAMP!" Chi Chi got up off the floor being careful not to cut herself from the now shattered lamp. She then turned around and ran to the window and looked out.

"What was that anyway? I know it wasn't thunder." Chi Chi wondered. She sighed, turned around and walked away from the window. She came close to stepping into the busted lamp on the ground.

"I better clean this up before I lose a foot." Chi Chi walked down stairs to the kitchen to get her broom and dust pan, went back upstairs and swept up the lamp.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

"Chi Chi are you here" Bulma yelled as she walked in the house with her bags. A few seconds later, Bulma heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was upstairs in Gohan's room to turn off his desk lamp and all of a sudden, there was this loud explosion and... wait, was that you landing? Bulma laughed so hard, she held her rib cage.

"What! No! I was walking up to the house when the explosion happened! I thought Goku and Gohan were up to something again!" Chi Chi looked at Buma with the confused look. "No. Goku and Gohan left a while ago and I haven't heard from them or seen them." Chi Chi walked into the kitchen to despose the broken lamp, put her broom and dust pan away and walked back into the living room with Bulma. Chi Chi sat down on her living room couch and sighed.

"Oh well, it looks like we're not going to the nail salon today. But, why has it not started raining yet? The sky is so ugly?" Chi Chi asked Bulma.

"I don't know. But now that I think about it, It's not going to rain." Chi Chi looked at Bulma with a questional look. "Thunder does not shake your house like its an earthquake" Bulma said while shaking her head.

"Yeah, your right... _()_

The explosion went off again, and this time, it was much closer then it was last time. Pictures fell off the wall, windows busted out, her china plates fell out of her china cabinet and shattered all over the floor. Chi Chi and Bulma's hearts were racing from the sudden and unexpected scare.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Chi Chi screamed to the top of her lungs. Scared out of her mind, she ran to the phone to call Master Roshi to see if anything was going on where they were.

"Chi Chi, calm down" Bulma said trying to relax Chi Chi so she can think stright. Bulma turned around and looked out the now busted window and seen nothing but dark, cloudy smoke. "THAT'S WHERE THE DARK CLOUDS ARE COMING FROM! THE EXPLOSIONS!" Bulma ran outside and looked around. All see seen was land. No trees, no grass, just a huge crater in the ground.

"OH MY GOD! CHI CHI I BELEIVE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WHERE'S GOKU!" Bulma asked panicing. "I DON'T KNOW BULMA! I'M TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE WE GET KILLED..."

"HELLOOO?" Bulma turned around to see the Ox King running towards the house. "DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Chi Chi yelled dropping the phone from her ear. The Ox King stopped right at the door frame and noticed right away the Chi Chi's house was destroyed on the inside. "Chi Chi, what happeded here?"

"Daddy, we don't know! All we know is we're getting out of here...

"Hello, Kami House...Hello...is anyone there?"

Master Roshi's voice said over he phone.

"Oh Roshi, hi. This is Chi Chi." Chi Chi turned to look out the door once again and started talking again. "Listen, things around here are crazy!"

"Really, what's going on?"

"We think were under attack. I mean, my house almost got blown up here!"

"WHAT! That's not good! Chi Chi, grab some of your things and come to the Kami House. AND HURRY!"

"OK THANK YOU ROSHI!" After that, Chi Chi slammed the phone down on the reciver and ran up stairs. "Chi Chi, what did Roshi say?" Bulma yelled after her.

"He wants us to coming over there where it's safe. So Daddy, you will have to come with us in Bulma's plane. If you drive, you might get caught in something." Chi Chi said running around grabbing clothes out of her closet.

"I'll run down and get the plane started." Bulma said as she turned and ran out of the room.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Ox King shouted running after Bulma. Chi Chi finished packing her things and began to run out the room. She stopped and noticed a family photo on the floor. The picture frame was broken. Chi Chi bent down and grabbed the picture and ran out the room.

"CHI CHI HURRY UP!" Bulma yelled up the stairs. Chi Chi flew down the stairs as fast as she could. "IM COMING! IM COMING!"

"HEY! YOU GUYS, HERE'S A HOUSE OVERE HERE HA HA HA HA!"

Chi Chi and Bulma stopped in their tracks. "Oh My God CHI CHI..."

"SSSSHHHHHHHH" Chi Chi sat her bags down, tip toed to the door and peaked outside. Ox King was shaking down to his boots and staring into the sky. Chi Chi looked up and there floating in the sky were Malvrick"s crew men. Chi Chi's heart stopped.

"Chi Chi...Chi Chi who is that?" Bulma whispered.

"..."

"CHI CHI!" Bulma shouted scared out of her mind. The Malvricks men heard her because they look down at Chi Chi's house, so they know somebody was there. Chi Chi whipped around and gave Bulma a look that would send her to hell.

"SHHHHHHH" Chi Chi whispered.

"Well, it looks like they dont want to come out and play." Chi Chi turned back to the door and looked up" So, I guess we'll have to blow them out!" All of Malvrick's men got their guns ready to fire. Chi Chi bagged up from the door with nothing but tears in her eyes.

"No..." Bulma said in he lowest tone she ever spoken in her life. "No..please god no!"

"READY!...FIRE!" The men did as they were instructed and fired full blast on Chi Chi's house. The last thing you could hear was Chi Chi screaming for her life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

* * *

Goku all of a sudden felt something wasen't right. He felt Chi Chi, Bulma and Ox King kai's drop instantly. Trunk's felt the same thing.

"Goku, did you feel that?" Trunks asked knowing he did. "Yeah." All he seen was worry on Goku's face.

"Something happened Trunks. I can bearly feel Chi Chi, Bulma and Ox kings kai. It just dropped all of a sudden."

Now Trunks is worried. Bulma. His mother? "Goku, I'm going to see what is going on." Before Trunks could take off, Piccolo and came up.

"HEY HEY HEY COME ON NOW! I CAN'T FIGHT YOU! YOUR WAY TOO POWERFUL!" Krillian shouted

"Well to bad baldy."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Krillian ask shaking scared.

"My name is Caesar, and I will be your last fighter." Ceasar said with a grin on his face. Ceasar moved closer to Krillian and got ready to swing. "HEY WAIT WAIT WAIT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS...!" Ceasar through the punch, but he was the one that got knocked to the ground. It was so fast Krillian did'nt even see him get hit. He looked to the side and found Gohan floating down by his side. Krillian did't know weather to feel happy, cry faint or what!

"YYYYYEEESSSSSSS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! HA HA HA HA HA!" Krillian flew up to Gohan and hugged. " HA HA HA HA! OK OK OK KRILLIN! WE HAVE TO GO FIND MY DAD!"

Krillian let go of Gohan and got serious again. "OK. Lets go." Gohan and Krillian took off without looking back. Ceasar was on the ground thinking to himself if this is really what Malvrick wants to chanllage. "That boy is a lot stronger that I thought."

Gohan and Krillian were flying at high speed to find Goku. "Who was that Krillian?" Gohan asked. " He said his name was Ceasar. He's one of those guys that stepped out of that ship back there." Krillian said

"Oh yeah. He was huge Krillian! What were you thinking trying to fight him!" Gohan asked

"Hey, I was trying to get away from him! I knew that was a fight that was not going to happen!" Krillian looked ahead and saw Vegeta flying south of them. "Hey, there's Vegeta. What do you say we just follow him. Maybe he's headed were Goku is." Krillian asked.

"Yeah lets go."

* * *

"I don't know what happened, but Vegeta has taken care of his part. I can still feel his kai." Piccolo said. Goku felt Gohan, Krillian and Vegeta heading their way fast. "You guys, it seems like everyone is coming back together. So i assume all of those men are gone." Goku asked.

"Seems like it." Trunks answered. Vegeta flew up first.

"Hey Vegeta." Goku spoke first. "It seems like Gohan needed a little help finding you." Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking out the corner of his eye. Gohan and Krillian then came up.

"Hey Daddy, Krillian was attacked by one of thoes big guys, but I stopped him." Gohan informed him.

"His name was Ceasar." Krillian added on.

"Ceasar? What the hell kind of name is that?" Vegeata asked.

"Well, at least we know one of their names. Listen, I don't mean to change the subject, but we need to find out whats going on." Goku turned to Gohan with a concerned look on his face.

"Gohan I need you to go check on your mother for me."

"MOM! IS SHE ALRIGHT!" Gohan asked in suprise and worry.

"I don't know, but please go and check on her." Goku said.

"OK" Gohan turned around and got ready to fly off. "Wait, i'll come too." Trunks said. He wanted to make sure Bulma was alright.

"I'll come too." Krillian said right behind them. Gohan took off along with Krillian and Trunks.

* * *

Gohan came closer to where he lived and he was not happy to see all the damage that those men caused.

"I don't like this one bit you guys." Gohan said to Trunks and Krillian.

"We don't either Gohan." Trunks agreed. Krillian had a strange filling that something was not right other than seeing the earth demolished.

"Hey, is it me, or have we been flying for a long time now. We should have been crossing the forest by now Gohan." Gohan noticed what Krillian what talking about. There was no forest, just a few trees blown apart.

"Yeah. Your right Krillian. But, this is the forest. We've been crossing the forest like 5 minutes ago. My house is not far from this point." Gohan said.

Trunks kelp looking ahead to see if he could see Gohan's house. They flew over where there were a few mountains that Gohan, Goku and Piccolo always train at. Even they were gone. Gohan stopped flying and started panicking.

"You guys, I don't think I can go any further than this! I can't stand to see what's up ahead."

Krillian flew back to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, your father asked you to check on your mom. You can't bag down now. We're almost there…."

"BUT LOOK AT THIS KRILLIAN! DON'T YOU SEE HOW FAR WE'VE GOTTEN AND STILL NO SIGN OF ANYTHING THAT WAS HERE! NOTHING BUT DEAD TREES SCATTERED EVERYWHERE!" Gohan yelled.

Trunks then flew back to try and help. "Gohan, my mother was also called out, how do you think I feel right now." Gohan just looked at Trunks and calm down.

"I don't want to see my mother hurt either, but if we don't do something now, they will be." Trunks placed his hand on Gohan's free shoulder. Gohan didn't know Bulma may have been in trouble also.

"Ok. Lets go." Gohan took off . Trunks and Krillian just looked at each other before taking off.

The wind blew dust every where. As they got closer to Gohan's house, still nothing. But then suddenly, the horrible sight that made Gohan want to throw up his heart. Krillian and Trunks gasp at the sight before them. The Son's residents was destroyed. Trunks notice a small air plane, or what was left of it, had a capsule corp logo on the side. Krillian couldn't say a word.

"OHHH NOOO! MOMMM!" Gohan flew to the ground where his house did stand. Looking around and searching for Chi Chi.

"MOM! MOM! CAN YOU HEAR ME! MOM! MOM! STAND UP ! DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING!" Gohan was throwing stuff left and right looking for Chi Chi. Krillian and Trunks also search through the pile. Trunks was looking for Bulma, Krillian was looking for anybody. Krillian ran over by the plane to see if they were inside the plane. No one was in the plane. So he circle the plane looking every where until he tripped over a leg. A huge leg under the wood. Krillian jumped up and threw the wood off of the body to find the Ox King barely breathing .

"GOHAN! OVER HERE! IT'S YOUR GRANDFATHER! HE'S HURT! BAD!" Krillian shouted over to Gohan. Gohan stopped in his and ran over by Krillian.

"Grandpa! GRANDPA! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Gohan grabbed him and tried to shake him awake.

"NO! MOTHER!" Trunks yelled from behind them. Gohan and Krillian turned around to see Trunks found Bulma in the same condition the as the Ox King. And just a few feet away, there lies Chi Chi hanging on by a tread.

"MOM! MOM! WAKE UP! SOMEBODY WAKE UP!" Gohan shouted. Trunks remembered Goku had sensu beans on him.

"GOHAN, YOU CAN FLY FASTER THEN ME AND KRILLIAN! HURRY GO GET GOKU! HE HAS SENSU BEANS! GO NOW!" Trunks yelled panicing.

"OK! OK!" And with that, Gohan took off into the sky faster than the speed of light. Gohan didn't have time to cry. He didn't have time to pray, he didn't have time to wish because time was not on their side right now. Gohan turned into super sayian and flew even faster.

* * *

Goku felt Gohan's kai shot up to Super Sayian.

"Someone's there. Gohan just went Super Sayian...but he's coming back here." Goku said even more worried.

"Something must of already happened then Goku! You need to go and find out." Piccolo said to Goku. Vegeta look forward as a faint golden light appered fast.

"He's here" Goku and Piccolo turned around and saw the look on Gohan's face and knew it wasent good.

"GOHAN! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT'S WRONG! IS CHI CHI ALRIGHT!" Goku yelled scared

"NO DADDY MOM, GRAND PA AND BULMA! THEY WERE ATTACKED! THE HOUSE IS GONE AND THEIR ALMOST DEAD! DADDY YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING QUICK!" This news caught Vegeta's attention. Bulma was dying!

"WHAT!" Gohan started crying. He could'nt hold it in any longer. He was about to lose his mother for god sake. Goku grabbed Gohan and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"I'LL BE BACK GUYS!" And with that Goku was gone in a flash.

* * *

Krillian sat around waiting for Goku and Gohan to arrive with the beans. Krillian watched over Ox King and Trunks watched over Bulma and Chi Chi.

"Trunks, how are they holding up?" Krillian asked.

"They don't have much time! If they don't get those beans now, they will be gone in the next few minutes!" Trunks jumped up and walked away for a second. If his mother did die, he couldn't watch. He couldn't watch her take her last breath. That would scar him for life. A flash appered in the sky as Trunks and Krillian felt a huge kai.

Goku saw his use to be home in rubble. He also seen Chi Chi and Bulma laying side by side. Goku flew down to the ground and in no time gave Trunks a bean and tossed Krillian a bean.

"PUT THE BEAN IN THIER MOUTHS AND MAKE THE CHEW!" Goku shouted to them both. Gohan was to much in a reck to do anything right now. The first to make a move was the Ox King.

"HEY, OX KING IS COMING BACK" Krillian yelled to Goku.

"Mom is coming too." Trunks said in releif. Chi Chi was the last come back. Chi Chi's sight was blury, but she knew it was Goku by his hair style.

"G...Go...ku..." Goku was releived. "Thank goodness your ok. But your not all the way ok." Goku stood up and shouted to everyone.

"Im going to take them to dende so he can heal them. I'll grab Chi Chi. Trunks you get Bulma and Gohan you get Ox King."

"Yes sir." Gohan picked Ox King up with no problem and walked over by Goku and grabbed his shirt. Krillian helped hold Ox King up until they made it there.

Trunks placed a hand on Goku's free shoulder.

"Is everybody ready." Goku asked

"Ready here" Trunks said.

"Im ready dad" Gohan said still trying to calm down.

"Alright. Here go." And with a flash, hey were gone.

* * *

Dendee was waiting on the arrival of Goku and the others.

"Oh dear, I hope they will be ok." Dendee said pacing back and forth. Mr. Popo walk out of the building with towels and water.

"I'm sure they will be ok. Goku gave them a sensu bean am I right?" Dendee did have time to answer because Goku had made it to the lookout.

"DENDEE AND MR. POPO! I NEED YOU PLEASE HEAL THEM!" Goku said not wasting anytime.

"YES SURE IM ON IT!" Dendee ran over to them as they carefully lay them down. Dendee got to work.

"Listen, we're sorry for the rudeness, but we really have to go." Goku said to them. Gohan looked down on Chi Chi as if she had a message written on her face.

"Goku, It's alright. We already know whats going on down there. What you all need to do is go and stop them before the entire planet is wiped out.

"Yeah. We will. I don't know how, but we will." And with that Goku put two fingers on his forehead...

"WAIT!" Gohan shouted. Goku stopped and looked at Gohan in suprise.

"WHAT ABOUT HE OTHERS DADDY? THEY COULD GET HURT TO!" Goku didn't even think about them.

"Ok. this is what I'll do. Trunks, I'll drop you off by Capsule Crop and have Mr. and Mrs. Breifs get some stuff together. Just tell them they will be gone for a little while and I'll be back by to pick you all up ok?" Goku asked.

"OK." Trunks said. Goku then looked at Krillian.

"Krillian, I'll need you to do the same with Master Roshi."

"RIGHT!" Krillian agreed. And with that they left.

* * *

"OH MY! We're going where?" Mrs. Breifs asked again for the 6 time since Trunks was dropped off.

"Grandma, please make this a little easier for me! Just pack some clothes and come on." Trunks was holding baby Trunks while they packed.

"Why this is very unexpected Trunks. Bulma just left earlier this afternoon and now were going on vacation." Mr. Breifs said

"Yeah. Vacation." Trunks said while looking out the window watching for anybody to show up.

"Trunks who are you looking for honey?" Mrs. Breifs asked.

"Oh nobody. Just finish packing..." a flash appered in the room and it was goku.

"Ok is everybody ready Trunks?" Goku asked.

"They are now. I't's time to go Grand ma and Grand pa!" Trunks said while giving baby trunks to Goku. Trunks rushed over and grab the bags that were finished.

"Goku, where's Gohan?" Trunks asked while grabing bags. " I left him with Krillian so he could help everyone at Kami House get together."

"Goku, your going on vacation to?" Mr. Breifs asked him

"No Im not coming now lets go." They grab hold to Goku and they disappred to the lookout.

* * *

"Master Roshi," Krillian yelled we don't have time to find your dirty books now come on!"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY AN OLD MANS TRASURES KRILLIAN! THESE ARE SPECIAL TO ME! I CAN'T LEAVE THESE BEHIND! By the way, where is Chi Chi and Bulma? They were suppose to come over her along time ago. Chi Chi called me panicing say they were under attack and they need to leave the area. I told them to come but they never showed up." Gohan turned around ready to cry again but held back his tears.

" They were attacked Master Roshi. Thats why were here to get you guys out before something happens to you all." Turtle, Yamcha, puar, Oolong, tien and Chiaotzu were already out side waiting on them..._()_

Kami House nearly shook apart. Plants, pictures tv everything was on the ground now. "SEE ROSHI, THIS IS WHY WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Krillian yelled at him.

A familar flash appeared in the room once again.

"GOKU! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Roshi asked

"We don't have time to explain Master Roshi. You need to get what you have now and lets go..._()_

"THERE IT GOES AGAIN!" Roshi shouted. Roshi ran outside and to his suprise, a huge tsunami was coming there way.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOKKKKKKKUUUUUUU HURRRRRRYYYYYYY!" Roshi shouted. Goku, Gohan and Krillian ran outside and saw the tsunami. Roshi ran back inside the house .

"ROSHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yamcha yelled.

" I GOTTA FIND MY FAVORITE MAGAZINE FIRST! I CAN'T LET THAT DIE! NOT TODAY!" Roshi was zipping back and forth looking for the magazine as if nothing was going on outside at the moment.

"ROSHI! YOUR ABOUT TO GET KILLED OVER A NASTY MAGAZINE!" Oolong shouted. He heard a roaring sound and turned aroud to see the tsunami getting closer and closer fast.

"AAAAAHAHHHHHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE!" Oolong shouted.

"I'M GLAD I CAN FLY" Puar shouted. "NO WAIT PUAR WERE GOING SOME WHERE ELSE **IF MASTER ROSHI COMES OUT OF THERE!" **Yamcha yelled.

"I FOUND IT NOW LETS GOOOOOOO AWWWWWWWWWWW!" In no time, they were all in the air flying thanks to Gohan.

"Dang nabbat Gohan! You trying to give me a heart attack!" Roshi yelled

"Sorry Roshi, I just want to go see my mom if that's alright with you." Gohan said. Every one gave Roshi a death glare.

"ohhh mee."

* * *

"GOOHANNNN! OH MY DARLYING! GOKU! OH SWEET HEART!" Chi Chi shot up as soon as they seen them pop up.

"MOM! YOUR ALRIGHT!" Gohan ran up to Chi Chi and gave her a hug.

"Are you alright Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he ran up to them. "Yes! Yes! I'm fine. Goku." Goku looked around and found Piccolo and Vegeta had came up to gard the look out.

"Bulma's still sleep. She fainted when Dendee told her what happed to us and she realized her parents and her baby were still down there. But she doesn't know their alright. And Daddy is also asleep." Chi Chi informed them.

"Alright. That's good news. Now we have to go."

"WHAT!" Chi Chi shouted. "But you just got here Goku!"

"I know, but we have some unwelcomed visters here on earth that needs to go back were they came from. Cause what they did today," Goku balled his fist up " THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!"

Vegeta and Piccolo turned around to looke at Goku. Gohan was standing by his side. Trunks and Krillian walked up to Goku letting him know they were ready. And they took off back to earth.


	8. Introducing: Malvrick's Alliance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

The Strongest is Most Wanted

Introducing: Malvrick's Alliance

Goku was flying ahead of everybody else. He really didn't want to bothered with after almost losing his wife, father-n-law, and the first real person he meet on earth. His mind was far too gone to hear someone calling him...

"GOKU!" Goku jumped by the sudden yelling. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Krillian flew a little faster to catch up with Goku.

"Oh. Sorry Krillian. I have a lot on my mind right now." Goku said pretty calmly.

"I know man. I can't tell you how it feels, but everything's gonna be ok once we get rid of those freaks!" Krillian said rising his voice a little. Piccolo then joined in on the conversation. "Even if it takes one of us to loose our lives, will take them down..."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HA HA! Um, Piccolo, nobody said they didn't mind dying." Krillian said

"Of course. You would be the one to say it." Piccolo said glaring over at Krillian.

"Thanks you guys for trying. It'll helped a little bit." Goku then remember Gohan was taking it hard for a while. He turned around while still flying to see how Gohan was doing, but Gohan wasn't there.

"Huh? Hey where's Gohan?" Goku shouted back to Trunks and Vegeta. Everyone stopped at the same time and looked back.

"I could of sworn Gohan was right here 5 minutes ago." Trunks said. Trunks flew back to see if he could find him, but Gohan was no where in sight.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. There was no answer. Goku flew back to Trunks and called him again. This time Trunks joined in.

"GOHAN!"

"GOHAN" Trunks called after Goku.

"SON! WHERE ARE YOU!" Goku yelled.

"That's strange. How did he just disappeared like that?" Krillian said. Piccolo looked to his right and there was a small forest. The tallest trees suddenly started to shake and got their attention. "WHO'S THERE!" Trunks shouted towards the trees. Birds alertly flew out of the trees and flew by them like no one was there.

"Damn birds." Vegeta said. Then they started to shake again. Vegeta started losing his patience. "ALRIGHT! SINCE YOU DON'T WANT TO COME OUT, I'LL HELP YOU OUT" Vegeta formed a energy blast in his hand...

"Wait Vegeta! I'ts me!" Vegeta stopped but didn't put the energy blast away. Gohan's head popped out of the tree.

"What! Hey, didn't you hear your name being called just a minute ago?" Vegeta said as he put his energy blast away.

"Gohan why are you in the tree? Stop playing around! We have to go." Goku said.

"But, I'm not playing around. I found somebody. Actually, I found two people." Gohan then jumped down from the tree to the ground. Goku flew down to the ground to see who he could of found out in the middle of no where. To his surprise, it was number 18 and Mr. Satan. Number 18's leg was bleeding and Mr. Satan was unconscious.

"Number 18 didn't want me to let you all know that she was here." Gohan turned to 18 "I'm sorry 18 for blowing your cover." Gohan said.

"I'ts ok. I'm just glad I was able to save someone before we both got blown to pieces. 18 then looked up and noticed Trunks with a unease look on his face. Trunks didn't really feel comfortable around her at the moment, but at a time like this, he really didn't care.

"What happened to him?" Trunks asked 18. She turned around and looked at Mr. Satan. "He fainted. I didn't want to wake him because I didn't want to hear his mouth."

Goku stepped in front of 18." Well, i'ts not safe for you guys to be down here. Come on. I'll take you to the look out with the rest of them." Goku said. He held his hand out to try and help 18 up.

"I can get up myself. I'm not that hurt." 18 said and used the tree to help herself up. Krillian walked pass her trying his best not to look at her to get Mr. Satan. (yep. he has his little crush on 18.) Krillian picked up Satan and threw him over his shoulder.

"I'll carry him." Krillian said to Goku. Goku nodded his head in agreement. He turned back to 18..

"18, you'll have to hang on to me some kind of way." She nodded and Goku walked over to her and she just leaned on him and grabbed his shirt. Goku turned to the others and Krillian walked to his side and put a hand on his free shoulder.

"You guys stay put until we get back. Ok?" Goku said to them. Vegeta turned to look at Goku.

"And how long is this going to take?" Vegeta said

"Hopefully not long at all" Goku put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Dendee was in the building checking on Bulma who was starting to wake up. She swarmed and moaned a bit before blinking her eye's open. The first thing she saw was a green person and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HEY! WHA... Where am I? Dendee?" Bulma calmed down when she realized where she was at. "Dendee, how did I get up here?" She asked.

"Goku, Gohan and Trunks." Dendee answered. He helped Bulma off the floor and sat her back on the bed. "You, Chi Chi and Ox King were attacked by the enemy and almost didn't make it...

"OH DEAR BULMA! I thought I heard you!" Mrs. Briefs ran up to Bulma and hugged her. "OH sweetie are you ok!"

"I'm ok mom...Wait, how did you get up here?"

"Goku and Trunks said we were going on vacation, but ended up here. They told me what happened to you and I was so scared." Mrs. Briefs said.

"I'm fine mom. Where's the baby?" Bulma asked.

"Your father has him honey. Don't worry just relax. I'll go and get you something to eat. You've been out for a while." and with that, Mrs. Briefs left the room.

"Is Chi Chi here too?" Bulma ask Dendee.

"Yes. She's here too.." Suddenly, Dendee heard a noise out side. He walked outside and saw Goku with 18 at his side and Krillian holding a man that was out of it.

"Goku, your back. Are they ok?" Dendee asked running up to him.

"I guess their fine. Please take care of them for me...

"Goku?"

"Bulma! Your alright." Goku said.

"Yeah I'm ok. Hey thanks for saving us from death." Bulma said walking up to Krillian and Goku

"I't was nothing" Krillian said waving his hand. Krillian then put Mrs. Satan on the ground and stepped back.

"Hey, isn't that that big mouth man that took all of Gohan's credit for defeating cell?" Bulma asked.

"Yep. That's him." Krillian said. Then noticed Goku was also holding a person.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE! GOKU?" Bulma said pointing at 18.

"If you can't tell by now, I'm not who I use to be. And also, my leg is not in the best condition." 18 said and sat down on the ground.

"Oh ok then." Bulma said calming down.

" Listen, we really have to go now" Goku said. And with that Goku and Krillian left.

"Well, how rude." Bulma said.

* * *

"I knew he was gonna take forever..." Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, he felt a strong power out of nowhere that sent chills down his spine.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Gohan shouted. Picollo and Trunks stood close. Vegeta searched the sky to see if someone was there. Then, he heard a faint laugh.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Are you looking for me?" Vegeta was plowed in the face by an invisible fist and sent to the ground like a torpedo.

"VEGETA!" Gohan shouted. He looked up in the sky, but no one was there. "STOP PLAYING GAMES! SHOW YOURSELF!" Suddenly, Gohan felt something behind him.

"I know your behind me. So show yourself." Gohan said. Picollo and Trunks floated to Gohan after he announced their attackers location.

"Very clever little boy. I guess your friend was a little too late." The wind blew leaves everywhere and that's when he papered. He was orange, buff with white long hair.

"So, what's your name?" Trunks asked with a 'I hate you' tone. He looked at Trunks and put an evil grin on his face.

"Well, I see somebody has interests into knowing me. My name is Kenshin." Kenshin said with a little sarcasm in this voice.

"Oh please! Nobody is interested in you, you sap!" Vegeta yelled. Kenshin glared at Vegeta. "How dare you speak to me like that you mop headed freak!" Kenshin yelled back.

"MOP HEADED FREAK? YOUR THAT ONE THAT HAS HAIR LIKE A DUST BROOM YOU COWARD!" Vegeta yelled back. Kenshin walked up to Vegeta and Vegeta stood back up on his feet and took a stance to be ready for any attack.

"I see I have a volunteer that's a SMART ASS and only stands 5 feet tall!" Vegeta growled at Kenshin as he kelp walking up to him, but suddenly stopped.

"Like your one to talk you over sized carrot! Your just 3 inches taller than me. I've killed men much taller than you." Kenshin glared at Vegeta for the insult he just gave. "Even though you were not assigned to me to kill, I could use a little warm up for my real opponent." Kenshin said.

"Then why don't you start with me?" Kenshin turned around to see Trunks standing behind him. "You've done enough talk. Now lets see if your little warm up will be worth it." Trunks then took a fighting stance. Kenshin laughed with an evil grin on his face. "Are you kidding me boy? Your not worth my time." Kenshin looked around and continued talking. "None of you are."

"You just don't know who your dealing with Kenshin. You or you sorry little team you came with." Piccolo said with his arms crossed. Kenshin turned to look at Piccolo and laughed again. Piccolo was getting very irritated with Kenshin's sudden outburst of laughter. "I don't find any of this funny you piece of shit."

"OH Shut up you life size grasser hopper! I can kill ALL of you with one attack without trying..." Kenshin then realized that Gohan was standing right in front of him the whole time with a look of nothing but pure anger. His eyes were full of sadness, anger, determination and most of all...revenge. The expression on Gohan's face gave Kenshin the message that he didn't want to mess with him.

"I almost forgot about him. This kid is more than I thought."

Kenshin stared at Gohan with his eye's slightly wide. Kenshin could feel Gohan's power and it was overwhelming. _"I know he's a little pissed off, but his power shouldn't be so high..._

"Why are you staring at me like that!" Kenshin was knocked out of his thoughts by Gohan's voice. " Is there a problem?" Gohan yelled at Kenshin.

"As a matter of fact there is a problem!" Kenshin step to Gohan and grabbed him by his shirt picking him up from the ground and looking him dead in the eye's ignoring the fact that his power just increased even more. "And It's you...

There was a flash out of nowhere that came in between Gohan and Kenshin that separated them. All Gohan could see was an orange shirt with a symbol on the back.

"Daddy..." In a heartbeat, Krillian grab Gohan and drag him backwards away from Goku and Kenshin. "No Krillian, let me go!" Gohan said fighting Krillian off.

"Gohan! Let Goku handle this." Gohan stopped fighting when he noticed a huge figure walking up to them. Krillian noticed Gohan was frozen and turned around to see what was wrong. Once Krillian saw the large person walking up to them, Krillian freaked out.

"Hey guys, I think we've got more company." Goku turned around to see the large figure walking up.

"Ha ha ha ha. Good….he made it just in time." Kenshin said. Goku turned his head back towards Kenshin.

"So, who's your friend?" Kenshin smiled. "I think he can speak for himself."

Gohan noticed Krillian was still holding on to him out of fear. Gohan leaned in on Krillian and whispered "Krillian, let me go. If I fight, then I'll fight him." Krilllian did as he was told.

"UM... OK GOHAN IF YOU SAY SO!" And with that Krillian flew back to were Trunks and Vegeta were. Vegeta looked at Krillian out the side of his eye at Krillian.

"Coward"

"HEY! Did you not notice how big this guy is? And besides, Gohan said he would handle him... Krillian then felt another source of power just papered behind him. He slowly turned around and bumped into a solid body and looked up. In a heartbeat, Krillian moved backwards by Trunks

"Watch were your going baldy." The man said. Kenshin turned around by the sound of his voice.

"Slicer, nice of you to join us." Kenshin said with a grin on his face. Slicer looked around and notice Piccolo was a Namekian. Slicer has some knowledge about Namekians.

"Well well well, I see we have we have all different cultures here today." Slicer looked around and pointed to each one. He pointed to Krillian...

"Humans." Krillian blinked twice. Then moved his finger to Piccolo...

"Namekian." Piccolo just stared not changing his face expression. Then Slicer moved his finger towards Vegeta and Goku...

"Sayains." Goku had a look at him. Vegeta crossed his arms with a look of disgust. Then Slicer pointed towards Trunks.

"And a half Sayain." Trunks gritted his teeth and grabbed the handle of his sword. Kenshin walked over by Slicer bumping into Krillian on purpose. Kenshin stopped, turned around and bend down to Krillians level.

"You'd better watch it baldy!" Trunks grabbed Krillian by his shirt and slung him behind him. "Why don't you stop picking on him! He's not strong enough to fight you!" Trunks said defending Krillian.

"Yeah Trunks. Just throw it out there that I'm weak." Krillian said.

"Oh. Sorry Krillian." Trunks turned back around to Kenshin.

"Hey, If you wanna fight me then come get it!" Kenshin yelled. Trunks grabbed his sward and slung it out of his carrier. Goku ran in between them to stop them and turned his head to Trunks.

"NOBODIES FIGHTING YET UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHY THEIR HERE!" With that, Trunks put his sword away and Kenshin just laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" Vegeta yelled to Kenshin. Kenshin stopped laughing and turned on his heel and continued walking to Slicer's side.

"Whatever. Just know that we're here to give you a run for your money before we kill you." Kenshin said as he stood by Slicer. Slicer didn't notice Crusher was on the other side until he looked past Goku's head. "Aw! Crusher made it. No wonder I did'nt know he was here. That blabber mouth is quiet." Then Slicer noticed another figure with his back turned to the others, that was much shorter than Crusher."

"Well Oh my Golly. There's a baby out here. Well, I see someone has bad parents. " Gohan knew he was talking about him. Slicer laugh at the fact that there was a kid hanging around with them.

"HEY KID! WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME TO YOUR MOMMY AND TELL HER TO FIX ONE OF HER TITS UP FOR BREAST FEEDING! HA HA HA..." Before Slicer knew what happen, he flet pain all on the right side of his face and knocked back into the forest. Gohan knocked Slicer all the way thought the forest. Gohan was extremely pissed by putting his mother in this. For goodness sake she almost died and he just stood there and made a joke.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY MOM!" Gohan screamed at him. Everyone around him was shock by the sudden reaction. They didn't even see Gohan move. Slicer opened his eyes and his vision was so blurry, he had to close his eyes again and kept them closed until his head stopped spinning. When Slicer regained his senses to see the little boy that nearly knocked him out. Slicer felt like a fool when he seen who he was messing with.

"It's...It's you! YOUR THAT KID!" Slicer got up off his butt, walked back up to Gohan and looked over to Kenshin. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me this was the brat Lord Maverick was looking for!" Everyone, including Crusher, was in shock. Crusher forgot all about a child they were suppose to search for. His mind was only on fighting and fighting only.

"What? Who's looking for my son!" Goku asked stepping up. Kenshin stepped up as well to meet Goku half way.

"I'll tell you who! Our lord, Our master and the man that's gonna pick your son apart once we're done with him..."

"Well tell your lord, master what ever he is" Goku grabbed Gohan and dragged him back "There's no need to look for him any longer. I'll fight him!"

"Sorry! Things don't work that way." Slicer said grinning. Goku turned to look at Gohan and Gohan looked as if he wanted to fight.

"Gohan." Gohan looked up to meet his fathers eye's. Goku shook his head left to right as if he was saying "no" to him. Gohan clenched his fist because he knew Goku was going to step up and say something. Kenshin studied Gohan closely to try and make sure this was the right one.

"He looks different from what we saw back on the ship." Kenshin said to Slicer. Slicer also took a good look at Gohan.

"Yeah. He's taller, but this is the little brat." Slicer said to Kenshin. Crusher joined Kenshin and Slicer. "I hate to break up yall's private meeting, but can we fight them now?"

"Not with out us you can't" A voice out of nowhere said. Everyone looked up and 4 men were floating in the sky looking down at them.

"Well what took you so long to get here, we were just about to get the party started!" Crusher said to them. All 4 men flew down in separate spots around the Z warriors.

"Who are you guys any way, why are you here destroying our planet?" Goku yelled. Kenshin was the first to step up and introduced himself.

"Well, I normally don't do introductions twice, but since I'm in a good mood I'll make it quick." Kenshin pointed his thumb towards himself.

"I'm Kenshin." Slicer leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and one leg cocked on the tree.

"I'm Slicer."

"Slicer. Your name is Slicer?" Trunks asked. Slicer looked over at Trunks and got off the tree. "Do you need a reason why my name is Slicer?"

Slicer turned around to the tree he was leaning on, and with one hand he whipped it through the tree like it nothing. The tree fell apart with 4 rings of the tree that were cut rolled around. Slicer satisfied with his little demonstration, turned back around to the others with a grin on his face. Vegeta gritted his teeth and growled. Slicer grinned evilly at all the z warriors. "And that's why they call me Slicer." Crusher stepped in front of Slicer and pick a huge bolder out the ground. He put his arms around the bolder and crushed it with ease. Crusher then looked back to the z warriors.

"Crusher" Vensin was sitting in one of the trees above Crusher. He jumped down in front of Crusher to introduce himself.

"Vensin" Vensin said with a bad-ass look on his face. "What, no special technique?" Goku asked him.

"No. He's just one hell of a fighter." Kenshin said. Goku looked over at Kenshin who was still grinning from ear to ear.

"I believe he can speak for him self Kenshin." Goku said in a cold tone. Kenshin's grin quickly turned into a frown.

"FYI, Vensin doesn't talk much. At all. So who ever fights him, better be all eyes, cause your ears won't help you. Vensin is like a silent killer." Kenshin said. Goku looked back over to Vensin. Well they were right about him being silent. A voice from behind spoke up.

"Vein" Everyone turned around to the man behind Piccolo. Vein was staring at Gohan as if he was trying to hypnotize him.

"I must be fighting him."

Gohan thought to himself.

"Nothing special about you?" Vein smirked at Goku.

"You will see...after it happens." Vein said still looking at Gohan.

"After what happens!" Goku said getting upset because Vein was staring Gohan down mighty hard. Vein then looked at Goku

"Like I said. When it happens." Goku gritted his teeth. Gohan stood still.. still looking at Vein.

"Karta" another voice said out of the blue. Karta was also in the trees, but above Krillian. Krillian looked up in the tree and all he saw was someone jumping out and Krillian ran to the other side by Piccolo. When Krillian made it to the other side, just his luck to be right across from the one who nearly took his head off before.

"I see we meet again baldy." Caesar looked down to Gohan and mugged him.

"HEY! It's Ceasar you guys! The one that attacked me before." Gohan look up and saw him standing on a medium sized hill. Their eyes meet and Gohan clenched his fist.

"You guys, we're out numbered by one. How are we gonna do this?" Krillian asked the others.

"We're gonna fight them, so stop being such a coward!" Vegeta yelled. Kenshin stepped up a little more towards Goku. Hearing the foot steps, Goku turned back around to Kenshin. Crusher and Slicer were behind him. Karta joined in on the left, and Vensin joined in on the right. And last Caesar and Vein flew down by Karta and Vensin's side.

"We...are...the Malvrick Alliance." Kenshin said. He then looked down to Gohan...

"And we… " Goku pushed Gohan back a little further and got in a fighting stance. "…..are here….. " then Gohan got in a fighting stance. Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks ran up beside Gohan and got ready for battle "…..for **YOU!**" and with that, Vein took off and gave Gohan a punch that sent him flying off the cliff. Goku did't even see Vein move. He tried to fly after them but Kenshin appeared in front of him and punch him in his stomach...hard.

"And where do you think your going?" Goku jumped up and kicked Kenshin on the side of his face and sent him flying into the trees. Goku heard noises. He turned around and Piccolo was fighting Caesar, Trunks fight Slicer, Vegeta fight Vensin and Krillian was running away from Crusher. "HEY! WHY CAN'T WE JUST TALK FIRST!" Krillian flew off from the forest to try and get away from Crusher, but Crusher followed him.

Goku didn't see Karta anywhere. "Where's that other guy?"

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU MONKEY!" Kenshin yelled catching Goku off guard. Kenshin put his right hand in the air and formed a energy blast. His energy blast was too strong to be launched around everyone else, so Goku flew off.

"WHERE YOU GOING! RUNNING AWAY ALREADY!" Kenshin yelled after Goku. Goku flew until he could see a separate island far away from the others, where they could fight. Before Goku could even land, he felt a large energy coming his way. He turned around to see Kenshin had thrown the blast. Goku act quickly and disappeared. Kenshin's blast flew straight to the island and blew it up. Kenshin's attack was so strong, the blast spread to three other island and blew them up to. Thank god the wind blew everything the opposite way of where everyone was fighting. Kenshin knew Goku was right behind him. He turned around to Goku and saw the look in his eyes as the light from the explosions danced on his face.

"You were lucky this time." Kenshin turned all the way around to face Goku and continued to talk." But you won't be so lucky next time.

"We'll see about that." Goku said as they stared each other down.

Chapter 9 coming soon...


End file.
